Dirás
by Lagar
Summary: Antes, ahora, después? No importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás llegarás a mi.
1. Chapter 1

I

Ya sabía que debía haberme quedado, refundida en mi departamento, estudiando; maldita sea, estoy a punto de repetir año, y si llego a pasar, aún así tendré que quedarme a las estúpidas clases de verano.

Para acabarla, Mai nos pidió a todos reunirnos en un bar, para celebrar el fin de ciclo escolar y bueno, que todo aquello acabó, que estamos vivas. Y ahí estaba camino a la ridícula reunión, 3 horas tarde, y todavía con montones de tarea. El idiota de Takeda estaba en la entrada con su estúpida cara roja y un ramo de flores, maldita sea, ¿por qué a mí?, que no entiende….

_"Kuga, llegas tarde ya no hay nadie" _

_"Quién demonios te crees para decirme que llegué tarde, muévete"_ -Intenté pasar-

_"E-espera, ya no hay nadie" –_mentira, el salón reservado aún debería tener a alguien, llegué tarde pero aún es temprano, ahí debe haber alguien estoy segura, ebrios o no ahí voy-

_"Estoy segura que todavía debe haber alguien_" - lo aparté de mi camino, además, qué le tengo que dar explicaciones a éste-.

_"En verdad, no hay nadie" _ - me detuve y trate de hablar- _"Mira Takeda…."_ – el imbécil ni siquiera dejo que terminara de hablar y se atrevió a interrumpirme y dijo -_"Bueno, sí hay alguien pero creo que es mejor si nadie entra"_

_"¿De qué hablas?"_ – dije, ¿qué no sabe este imbécil que hay comida y alcohol ahí adentro?, que no será gratis pero bueno -

_"Es Fujino y Yuuki, sólo ellas" _ - ¿y?

_"Pues ya qué, pudo ser peor" - _dije con toda la alegría que me cargaba al estar hablando con él -

_"No entiendes, sólo ellas, ju-juntas_" -su cara estaba más ruborizada y el tartamudeo (más de lo común) era inquietante - _"Ellas, bueno, ellas uh, esas cosas son sólo de dos, mejor vámonos"_

_"A un lado y cállate"_ - me acerqué sin hacer ruido, este imbécil tiene que estar mintiendo, esos ruidos no pueden ser verdaderos, esas voces no son de ellas, esos cuerpos así… no pueden ser ellas. Pero sí lo son. -

_"Takeda, no deberíamos estar aquí, lárgate también_" -lo empujé y me fui lo más rápido que pude- .

"Kuga, Kuga"-pronunció mi nombre, jamás me detendré-.

Camino de vuelta, por estas calles sucias, el contraste de la fresca briza acaricia mi cara, polvo y aire entran en mis ojos, y si no fuera por estas lágrimas….; suspiro y miro al cielo.

"Otra vez ella, otra vez la luna y yo".


	2. Chapter 2

_Mai hime o sus personajes no me pertenecen; ni siquiera el computador en el que escribo._

II

_"¿Alguien la ha visto? ¿Quien sea?, ¿al menos han intentado comunicarse con ella?"_

_"Mai, ¿no crees que sería muy obvio buscarla o marcarle después de lo que sucedió con Fujino y Yuuki?"_

_"Pueden inventar algo Tate, lo importante es que no sabemos nada de ella, no contesta llamadas, nadie la ha visto, es más, intenté sacar alguna información del guardia de seguridad del edificio en donde vive pero dijo que a veces ella sale y regresa un par de días después, y ¿ si nunca regresa?"_

_"¿De qué tienes miedo?, no exageres, ella es Kuga"_ -Maldito Tate no estoy exagerando-.

_"Mai, ¿crees que ella sí sienta algo por Fujino? Nunca hemos sabido algo, ni siquiera yo que me entero de casi todo"_

_"De casi todo Chie, tú lo has dicho, además yo la conozco mejor que todos, suena ridículo viniendo de alguien que no sabe en dónde está lo sé, pero ella, ella no pudo desaparecer, ya son casi 3 días"_

_"Mira"_ -intentó calmarme Tate- _"mañana quizá ella se aparece por la escuela, se supone que ella todavía tiene que ir a los exámenes finales y esas cosas ¿no? Y si alguien la ve, te decimos ¿verdad?"_

"Sí" - respondieron al unísono Mikoto, Chie y Tate-

"Gracias por venir, creo que mejor se van a descansar, suerte mañana si alguno todavía tiene pendientes en Fuuka y háganme saber si la ven".

El viernes por la noche en el bar en donde estábamos, según Tate, que se enteró por Takeda, Fujino y Nao se alejaron de nosotros para ir a una sala alterna a la de donde nos reunimos en el lugar, ellas ni se hablan, no entiendo cómo coños terminaron teniendo sexo, ahí en ese lugar además; de Nao no lo dudaría, claro si fuera con cualquier otra mujer, no Fujino, pero Natsuki es su amiga y bien sabe que entre esas dos hay algo, había porque después de esto no creo que ya nada pueda haber. Maldita Fujino, ya me habías dicho que Natsuki era todo para ti y aquí estoy yo de pendeja organizando lo del viernes para que me salgas con esta…..

Quizá sea la única que sepa que Natsuki ama a Fujino, quizá ni Natsuki lo supiera pero si todo es como Takeda dijo, si Natsuki vio lo que vio, quizá le haya dolido demasiado y no vuelve jamás, - _"a mi no me engañas con tu actitud ruda"_ - le dije un día cuando pregunté si sentía algo por Fujino y sólo recibí un puñetazo de respuesta, su cara no sabe mentir y el rojo de sus mejillas me confirma lo que pregunto a cada rato. Yo no sé si supiste lo que pasó Natsuki, quizá es otro de su misteriosos viajes sólo espero que estés bien y que regreses pronto.

* * *

Deben ser cerca de las 5 am, las nubes celosas ocultan la luna, el aire tiene ese olor particular, tan tranquilizante, del alba de aquello que está a punto de desaparecer y que tanto me gusta presenciar, la elegante retirada de la noche para dar paso al día; aunque lunes sea. Segura estoy de que es el día más odiado por la mayoría de personas, siendo maestra me doy cuenta en esas caras, las caras del lunes por la mañana; somnolientas, enojadas, asombro de saber que había tarea, pocos estudiantes felices, y hablando de ellos tengo una en mi cama; taza de café en mano, es hora de que te despierte Natsuki, así como la noche, es hora de que partas.

_**N. A**: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer, esto a penas comienza y espero que sea de su agrado. La dejo en "T" por razones que pronto podrán ser leídas. Espero sus comentarios :) Saludos._


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

Lo único que tengo que hacer es caminar, no saludar a nadie (como siempre hago), ignorar a todos (como siempre hago) y concentrarme antes de que mi vida se siga yendo más y más al hoyo. ¿¡ A quién demonios le pueden gustar los lunes!?

No soy la mejor estudiante, mis faltas son constantes, mis retardos son comunes pero no por la razón que muchos piensan; mientras casi todos los demás estudiantes tenían tiempo libre, yo me desgastaba buscando sobre el pasado, sobre mi madre, sobre esta maldición, que aunque ya no está presente físicamente, aquí se queda, en los recuerdos de batallas perdidas, de heridas que aún sangran, de mis revelaciones tardías. Aprendí que nada de esto termina; lo que hicimos lo volveríamos a hacer, aquello que hicimos fue porque así lo quisimos, no culpo a los poderes, no sé si alguna de ellas lo haga, yo no. Si mi madre quiso venderme aún no estoy segura pero no cabe duda que ahora es peor; sin habilidades, sola y con ganas de no verla nunca más, de no creer en sus mentiras. Para mi mala suerte que no termina, tengo que soportar primero esta semana, ya casi no viene nadie a la escuela, uno que otro jodido como yo que no pudo sobornar a maestros, o de plano, otros que ni rezando pasarán los exámenes; confío en mí, sé que estoy aquí no por mi falta de conocimiento sino por la falta de tiempo, además mi interés estaba muy aparte. Otros que también están por aquí son los del consejo estudiantil, esos niños bonitos (menos Haruka) además de ser cumplidos en todo, tienen responsabilidades por demás aburridas, lo que me recuerda, tengo que comprar una laptop.

Si te fueras durante esta semana sería grande mi fortuna, pero no, eres quien eres y seguro debes tener asuntos burócratas pendientes presidenta querida. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te vea? ¿Tragarme este coraje y saludarte? No lo creo, no soy tú, no podría. Quizá me decida a ser valiente e ignorarte, así como debo ignorar lo que siento; y yo que había estado guardando esto, nunca imaginé corresponder aquello que según sentías, lo que con un beso me hiciste creer se quebró en el instante en que te vi, tanto me dolió que por unos momentos no supe más de mi, corrí hasta donde pude, me dejé caer en un lugar que no conocía; de qué me quejo, si nada éramos, si nada somos, sólo las mentiras que dijiste, eso que en mi crecía, eso fuimos princesa, unos besos amargos, una fantasía.

Aquella noche como siempre, hice lo que mejor sé hacer, alejarme. Decidí dejar de chillar y manejar hasta ese risco, tumba de mis respuestas al remedo de esta vida. Sé que ya no existes Saeko pero de alguna manera me hago creer que estás presente. Te invitaría un trago madre, pero el Vodka no era lo tuyo, disculpa que beba ante ti, espero que entiendas que de verdad lo necesito. Madre; tengo que confesar, me enamoré de una mujer, la más hermosa que he conocido, cabellos dorados, no sé cómo, pero de ojos rojos, y ya, lo demás no importa, así es ella, tan simple, así era. Sin embargo nada es para siempre, tú bien lo sabes, un día dijo amarme; hoy descubrí que me ha olvidado, un descubrimiento quizá accidental pero tan lleno de verdad para mis ciegos ojos, un balde de agua fría, justo en la jeta; me ha olvidado y fue mi culpa, por hacerla esperar tanto, por nunca haberle correspondido como ella en ese entonces se merecía.

Desde ya hace mucho tiempo, sabía que Shizuru no era como los demás, sabía que era una persona más bien distinta a muchos; no sólo por ser hermosa se ha ganado el respeto y cariño de la gente; es amable y muy generosa; imagino que su vida sería más sencilla si algunas veces se atreviera a decir "no"; se muestra fuerte y segura pero sé que no lo es, al menos no en todo, también necesita aceptación y atención, como todos, después de todo es humana. Lo que me mantuvo oculto muy bien era su pequeño secreto, HIME como varias, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero no la conozco completamente así que después de meditarlo mi pequeño cerebro llegó a la conclusión que alguien como ella tiene muchos secretos, más que sólo el verdadero motivo en la tierra Fuuka. Quizá ella piense que no sé nada sobre su vida, aunque parezca que no la escucho en todo siempre estoy pendiente de ella, nunca quise verla involucrada en algo tan sucio como esto pero estoy segura que ella quizá fue una de las primeras en saber su destino.

Al principio creí que sólo quería molestarme al pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y yo le dejé hacer cuanto quiso, honestamente porque era la autoridad, no quería tener problemas con nadie porque ya me venía imaginando que alumna ejemplar no sería, sin embargo su manera de ser me mostró algo muy diferente, algo que hasta ese entonces desconocía, cariño, puro y verdadero; mil veces lloró por lo que aquella noche hizo conmigo mientras dormía, presa del cansancio juro que no recuerdo nada; morimos, ella pidiéndome perdón y no la culpo por lo sucedido, todos tenemos pequeños defectos, yo fui el suyo. Es verdad, de esos momentos no guardo rencor, al contrario gracias a ellos pude descubrir lo mucho que significa para mí, no sé cómo hacerle entender que en verdad no hay nada que perdonar; Shizuru he estado contigo tantas veces, hemos hablado, he hecho casi todo lo que ha pasado por mi mente para ayudarte a entender, casi todo excepto aquello que tanto deseaba, cada que intentaba confesarte lo que sentía, las palabras que tenía en mente me jugaban mal, y presa del pánico me quedaba congelada para que después tú y tu singular sentido del humor hicieran de las suyas.

Lo lamento, debí decir lo que tanto anhelabas escuchar en cuanto lo supe, por alguna razón presentí que quizá tú no me aceptarías, quizá ya habías cambiado de sentir, a lo mejor pensarías que era mentira. Debió ser una tortura estar a mi lado, no sé si yo me hubiera mantenido fuerte como tú hiciste pero el tanto esperar tuvo sus frutos, podridos, lo que sentías finalmente se ha acabado y lo que yo siento apenas comenzaba, no por eso era menos fuerte pero sí más sigiloso, antes de aquel encuentro, nunca imaginé decirte un cumplido como los tuyos ni pensar en robarte un beso o pedirte un abrazo, yo y mi valentía en el momento menos esperados decidimos no apoyarnos.

Te odie tanto cuando te vi, tocando el cuerpo de mi amiga, me doy cuenta en medio de esta santa tomadera, que estás en todo tu amplio derecho; eso y más de hacer de tu vida, lo que quieras, pronto te irás a iniciar una nueva vida, a conocer más gente, no te llevarás mis sentimientos, después de ver lo que vi. Te sigo queriendo, ¿querer? Te amo y sé que no cambiare de momento, sin embargo….. mmmm parece que tenemos compañía.

"_De las última personas que me imaginaría ver un viernes por la noche eres tú, deberías estar tirada en un bar o inconsciente en algún callejón sensei"._

"_Natsuki, ¿no es un poquito tarde? Mira que hay gente loca y este lugar está lejos de todo. Dame acá" _- Esta vieja me quitó mi botella-

"_Midori, regrésame esa botella" – _De repente recobró la compostura, el tambaleo casi desaparece de su cuerpo, desapareció el simpático tono alegre de sus palabras-.

"_No creo que tengas edad para estar bebiendo"_

"_Yo no creo que tengas edad para estar usando esa ropa, y aún así" – _Si cree que va a venir a amargarme más el rato se equivoca-.

"_Te dejaré que lo hagas porque sé que lo necesitas, para olvidar" _– ¿Qué? ¿Me dejará dijo esta idiota?-

"_De qué hablas Midori"_

"_Fujino y Yuuki" -_Dijo dejándome de ver, y volteando hacia el mar, recibiendo de frente el aire que avientan las olas.- "_Yo también vi lo que pasó y si te fuiste por eso, déjame decirte que…" _

"_Midori, yo vine a estar un momento en paz, en el último lugar que mi madre estuvo con vida, no me interesa hablar de nada más; es más, te agradecería si me dejaras sola"._

"_No te interesa hablar de eso pero cambiaron tus ojos cuando lo mencioné, y aquí estás tomando esto pequeña"_

"_Estaba, veo que no piensas marcharte pero yo sí"_

"_Espera, necesito un favor"- ¿_Cómo se atreve a pedirme algo? -

"_Necesito que vayas conmigo, bueno más bien yo contigo"_

"_Si lo que quieres es dar un paseo en moto tendrá que ser otro día cuando traiga casco de repuesto y cuando no estés alcoholizada" - _Otro año quise decir -

"_Tienes que llevarme"_

"_No te subirás, no dejaré que lo que sea que salga de tu cuerpo mareado ensucie mi moto"_

"_No me siento bien y estoy muy cansada, llévame en mi carro, por favor, vamos en mi carro"_

No sabía si lo que decía era verdad, además ella llegó sola en su carro, y es muy probable que se quede dormida claro está después de vomitar todo lo que se carga cual aspersor. Tendré que llamarle a alguien para que venga por mi moto.

"_¿Prometes ir callada?"_

"_Lo intentaré"._

Lindo viernes por la noche pasé, y aquí estoy ahora, lunes, el primero de estos 5 asquerosos últimos días. ¿Esos dos, qué por qué coños me miran así?

"_Ku- kuga"_ - El tarado -

"_Natsuki"_ - Ella-

Rápido, rápido haz algo, mueve las piernas y lárgate de aquí Natsuki. No sé de donde fregados se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de saludarlos con una pequeña reverencia, reverencia háganme el chingado favor, nunca había hecho una y tenía que ser ahora, una sonrisa y adiós, me fui de ese lugar; por venir pensando en estupideces y recapitulando el viernes con Midori no me di cuenta que éste era el pasillo del conejo estudiantil.

Esa reunión a petición (secreta) mía, no fue para nada lo que siempre esperé, la oportunidad más grande, el momento decisivo en el que finalmente Natsuki sería mía, como debe y siempre tuvo que ser, pidiéndole que fuera mi novia.

Hace algunos días, tuvimos un pequeño _encuentro_; mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta del consejo estudiantil, harta de tanto trabajo, ella llegó a la sala y casi la golpeo con la cabeza por ir mirando hacia abajo. Me sentí tan sorprendida por encontrarla, y es que ella casi no viene, las pocas veces que lo hace es por las tardes; antes de intentar cualquier situación para molestarla o decir algo que pudiera incomodarla, su cercanía insólita hizo que me paralizara y sólo alcancé a decir su nombre, suavemente me empujó dentro del salón, depositó las cosas que traía conmigo en el escritorio más cercano y me besó; un beso tan lento y apasionado, ni siquiera pude regresar el abrazo que me estaba dando, que va, ni siquiera pude disfrutar nada como Dios manda; cuando fui consciente de que los besos son para disfrutarse y de que estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de mi vida, ella separó sus deliciosos labios de la cosa que estática que también fungía como mi boca. No pude devolver el beso y repentinamente se detuvo, se sonrojó, me pidió disculpas y aproveché, la aferré contra mi cuerpo, dije su nombre nuevamente, casi en un susurro, quería gritar de felicidad pese a que sólo este sonido salió de mis labios.

Y es que permítanme informarles que los besos de Natsuki no son como cualquiera otros besos, estos sí son besos, y ¿cómo lo comprobé?, aquí viene lo bueno, tenía años esperando este momento, _ahora es cuando_ dije, y me le dejé ir como estaba, extasiada, ansiosa; comencé rápido, sin recato pero ella hizo que me calmara un poco, con sus manos en mis hombros y con movimientos lentos en mis labios me indicó que también quería lo que sucedía, que no le desagradaba, mi rostizado cerebro alcanzó a comprender que si quería que continuara esto, le dejara hacer lo que la princesa quisiera, así que me dejé llevar por varios minutos. Obviamente no pude mucho tiempo; con mis manos en su cuello y mi respiración rápida, noté que las piernas me temblaban, ella quizá lo notó y me acercó más a su hermoso cuerpo, error Natsuki, error pensé, ese acto hizo que mis ganas aumentaran nuevamente.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba encima de ella sobre el escritorio en el que suelo realizar mi trabajo, claro, nada fuera de lo normal o que fuera a asustarla, yo sabía que ella no estaba lista, le tomó mucho tiempo y valor besarme, lo más probable era que de eso no pasáramos, vaya que estaba equivocada, la pequeña sesión con en el escritorio me dejó un dulce y amargo sabor de boca cuando con cara de espanto comenzó a verme, yo tuve abiertos los ojos todo momento pues creía que si los cerraba ella desaparecería o quizá era un sueño del que pronto despertaría, sin embargo pude ver que ella cerró los ojos cuando la besé, aun cuando la llevé al escritorio y la puse sobre él. Creo que cometí un error, al comenzar a tocar su cuerpo, sus piernas pues, y traté de hacerlo lentamente. Natsuki me alejó con sus manos y trató de huir.

"_Natsuki por favor"_

"_Lo siento, yo me dejé llevar, no era mi intención faltarte al respeto de esta manera, de ninguna"_

"_No, yo lo lamento, yo fui quien, nos trajo aquí"_ - Dije tocando con las palmas el escritorio, de este momento dependía en mucho lo que sucedería entre nosotros los siguientes días, así que tenía que calmarme y hablar lo más seriamente posible con ella.-

"_No pretendo reclamarte nada, sabes mi sentir hacia ti pero espero que me digas qué fue esto, no quiero hostigarte Natsuki de verdad"_ – Pero muero por saber que coños fue esto para ti - _"Me haces pensar que tengo una oportunidad…"_- Sin embargo Natsuki bajó la mirada y no se veía nada feliz, al final creo que sí hablé de más.

"_No mentiré, y si te dijera que hice lo que hice sólo por curiosidad estaría mintiendo, espero me entiendas"_ - no mucho pero sigue, sigue hablando- _"Siento algo por ti Shizuru, y no es sólo amistad, sólo que no sé muy bien qué es y yo, no sé, es difícil, yo..."_

"_No te mortifiques Natsuki, toma tu tiempo, yo siempre estaré para ti"_

Dicho esto, me regaló una sonrisa más que tímida y salió a prisa del consejo estudiantil; por la ventana pude ver cómo se iba en su moto, mi hermosa y extraña Natsuki. Más que agradecida estoy con lo que acaba de suceder, pero demonios, me vi tan torpe, en mis casi (sí casi) más obscuras y recurrentes fantasías, era yo quien besaba a Natsuki, era yo quien la iniciaba en las artes del amor, y la idea de que ella iniciara algún movimiento conmigo fue siempre tan increíble como seductora. ¿Qué fue esto? ¿A caso una confusión? ¿Un castigo divino, infernal? Quien quiera que esté fraguando esto, no sé si darle las gracias o maldecirle. Sí, me besó, me besó como siempre he querido pero eso me trae más preguntas que antes y todas ellas terminaban en negativas, después de esto, la más importante de todas es _¿Ahora qué?;_ antes la simple idea que algo como lo sucedido ocurriera me daba risa pero ahora que está hecho, no sé que pensar, maldición, sólo estoy repitiendo las mismas estupideces, mejor será que me vaya y disfrute el momento.

Es por eso que le sugerí amablemente a Tokiha la reunión, ya sabía que las reuniones sociales son su talón de Aquiles y además después de lo sucedido en el salón del consejo iba a ser difícil que viera a Natsuki de manera casual o accidental, aquello ocurrió el miércoles, le comenté a la pelirroja la idea el jueves y el viernes me enteré de que Natsuki ya había escuchado la propuesta de su amiga, obvio Tokiha fracasó al invitarle y después tuvo que comentarle que yo había aceptado, como último recurso para que ella aceptara. Creí que un lugar con muchas personas y diversión era mejor que estar a solas, vamos quizá la tención sería menos; ahora que lo pienso tranquilamente quizá el lugar no fue la mejor elección, Natsuki tiene una extraña aversión a cualquier lugar con gente. No es que sea antipática pero la posibilidad de vestirse con algún disfraz y cantar frente a sus conocidos, es una situación que la turbarías más que estar a solas conmigo.

Como era de suponerse no la vi el jueves, y el viernes por la mañana llamó a mi celular para desearme un lindo día y decir que iría en la noche, que esperaba verme ahí. Primero que me llamara fue impresionante, después que me deseara un lindo día hizo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran, debí haber parecido tonta cuando me lo dijo, mi cara de colores y mis movimientos desatinados fueron notados por los transeúntes, iba camino a la escuela, de nada me sirve quedarme en los dormitorios hoy en día y estar en casa me hace sentir mejor, me dijo que iría y no dudé que esa noche era la noche, ya habían pasado casi 2 días, un enorme lapso para mi, para darle tiempo a ella, ¿acaso fue muy poco tiempo? No lo creo y en verdad no me importa, muero de nervios de volver a verla, no sé como reaccionará, no sé si debo acercarme, si debo esperar a que llegue, si debo hablarle de lo que sucedió o de plano hacer como si nunca hubiéramos compartido tan íntimo momento.

No hace falta mencionar a todas las personas que asistieron, aquí la única importante era Natsuki, la cual muy a mi pesar no había llegado. No estaba mal el lugar, buena música, pláticas amenas, gente agradable, creo haber visto comida pero todo esto me venía sobrando, lo que más esperaba ver en este cuarto, cruzando la puerta era a una ojiverde con cabellos obscuros, ojiverde de muy atractiva y sugerente figura. Pero la vida no es del todo bella y prueba de ello era el elemento sorpresa de la noche, Yuuki Nao, la joven a la que una vez le destruí la vida, la que pese a ser yo una figura de autoridad en Fuuka jamás me respetó, la que estoy muy segura siente una fuerte atracción hacia Natsuki, misma que esconde en una tonta amistad. Por Dios, puedo verlo, y no es para más, Natsuki es endemoniadamente atractiva y fue la única persona que apoyó a Yuuki, y con la que al parecer ha descubierto cierta afinidad, ambas tienen algunas cosas en común, las cuales ni pienso mencionar. Así es, Yuuki se apareció en el lugar y desde que se sentó a mi lado supe que las cosas no terminarían de buena manera.

"_Al parecer te han dejado plantado, Fujino"_

"_Al parecer no sé de qué habla, Yuuki San"_ – espero te calles y dejes de incomodar-

"_Vamos no te hagas"_ – que no me haga ¿qué?- _"Kuga no ha llegado y ni llegará, pero al parecer eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta y apuesto que vas a esperar"._

"_Yo no apuesto" _

"_Será que no he hecho mi mejor apuesta, qué te parece si apostamos algo Shizuru"_ – no y menos cuando pronuncias mi nombre escuincla irrespetuosa-

"_Oye, oye que hayas matado a mi madre no quiere decir que no podamos conversar y beber juntas de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece? Y por lo que veo y he escuchado, tú y Kuga pronto forjarán una nueva relación",_ - ¿De dónde sacó esa información? – _"Ya debes saber, que le debo mucho a ella, y que ahora se puede decir que somos amigas o algo parecido, quisiera saber Fujino ¿qué es lo que ve en ti?"_

A punto estuve de decirle que no se metiera en lo que no le importa pero mencionó lo de la _nueva relación_; ahora que son más cercanas, quizá Natsuki le dijo algo, es más pienso que cuento con los medios suficientes para sacarle información de provecho.

"_Tomemos algo"_ -Dijo Yuuki mientras burlona veía mi expresión-.

"_Ara no creo que tengamos la edad, ni que este sea el lugar adecuado"_

"_Ay por Dios",_ - Arrastra palabras, creo que ya se ha tomado algunos tragos- _¿Me vas a decir que eres la única que no bebe alcohol en este lugar?_ - No me había dado cuenta pero de alguna manera consiguieron alcohol, bueno quizá fue Sugiura sensei, quien se encontraba entre los presentes y "encontraba" es mucho decir.

"_Sabes, Natsuki fue la persona que me insistió en dejar de beber de más",_ -¿y a mi qué? maldita borracha- _"pero no creas que me dijo que beber era malo, me enseñó a hacerlo con moderación, me presentó nuevas bebidas, esto por ejemplo",-_ acercó a mi un vaso pequeño con un líquido de olor dulce- _"Vodka con jugo de arándanos, de sus preferidos"_ –

Ya sabía que la bebida a Natsuki se le daba y muy bien, por la vida nocturna que ha llevado y tantos lugares que ha frecuentado, tantas veces quise reprocharle lo que hacía pero de hacerlo, Natsuki se daría cuenta que algunas veces la espié, por su bien siempre. A mí en nada se me apetece esto pero tampoco voy a dejar que Yuuki se burle de mí al no aceptar su jueguito. Comenzamos con Vodka y cuando me di cuenta ya llevábamos la mitad de una botella con whiskey, lo que nunca imaginé fue que esta tipa fuera más mañosa que yo, lo más probable es que ella pensara que jamás había probado nada de alcohol, se equivoca, debo confesar que de vez en cuando en mis juntas con Kazahana sama nos tomamos algo, la directora, sí con ella, que de chiquilla no tenía nada.

Obtener alguna información de Yuuki san fue de lo más difícil, creo que ambas intentábamos lo mismo, y ninguna se imaginó que llegáramos a tanto, yo lo pensé así y lo veía en los ojos de sorpresa de Yuuki san cuando pasábamos de número de tragos, hasta que al final los estragos de la bebida comenzaron a aparecer. Por su parte comenzó a hablar con frases cortadas y la mirada ya la tenía un poco perdida, a mi el mareo fue lo primero que me llegó, cuando me di cuenta que las palabras no las podía pronunciar correctamente era demasiado tarde. Yuuki comenzó a relatar cómo Natsuki y ella compartían los mismos gustos en la vida en casi todo, las motocicletas, la soledad, la comida y la lencería. Al parecer las dos iban de compras muy seguido, todas auspiciadas por la tarjeta de Natsuki que muy amablemente estaba inflada gracias a la nada módica cantidad que su padre depositaba cada mes, Yuuki también dijo que Natsuki había recibido una cuantiosa cantidad cuando su madre falleció, cantidad con la que no tendría que preocuparse de nada por el resto de su vida, misma con la que según Yuuki san Natsuki iría de viaje muy pronto.

"¿_De viaje, a dónde?"_ – No me lo podía creer, de viaje, sin habérmelo dicho y a estas alturas del ciclo escolar que casi tiene que repetir.-

"_Sí de viaje, pero a mí tampoco me quiso llevar, ni te enojes, dijo que era algo rápido y que disque de su familia"_

"_Ah, no sabía que estaba en contacto con ellos"_

"_Ni yo pero con lo de su papá y el bebé ahora ya quieren jugar a que todos son felices"._

"_Oh sí, eso" _– ni enterada estaba de que tenía hermanos.

"_Fujino, Shizuru kaichou, ya sé por qué le gustas a Natsuki" – _Ah vaya, al fin algo bueno de esta conversación- "_le gustas porque estás bien buena"_

" _Lo tomaré como un cumplido" _– Dicho esto, Yuuki san se desapareció unos minutos, sólo para regresar con infinidad de tragos, no me había dado cuenta que era aún muy temprano, a penas las 10 de la noche y Natsuki no llegaba, por lo que decidí que ahora seguiría intentando averiguar un par de cosas. Obvio esto no sin antes tener que tomar no sé cuantas más cosas, cada vez se me hacía más difícil mantener la conversación y me dio un sueño, que a punto estuve de marcharme hasta que….

"_Fujino, si Natsuki no quisiera estar contigo, si ella decide estar con alguien más, ¿lo aceptarías?"_

"_Natsuki es libre pero sé que me quiere, tanto como yo a ella así que no Yuuki, no lo aceptaría mientras haya posibilidad entre nosotras y créeme, sé que la hay". – _De aquí en adelante todo fue tan confuso para mi, es más, ni siquiera me hubiera nunca imaginado confesarle algo como esto a Yuuki san. Todo se volvió obscuro, en mis estúpido juego por embriagar a Yuuki para obtener información y para mostrarle con quién estaba tratando, no me di cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, el cazador resultó cazado, Yuuki se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cada vez que me ofrecía un nuevo trago, soy honesta conmigo misma y de un momento a otro el estar cerca de ella no me pareció mal, ni siquiera su jugueteo de miradas, su coqueto sonreír.

Con el pretexto de escucharnos mejor y llevar una conversación más tranquila, nos dirigimos tambaleantes a una de las salas alternas del salón karaoke, qué tranquilidad ni qué nada, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía todo esto no lo pensé y acepté, "_esta niña me quiere dar un susto" - _pensé -. Sentí que estaba haciendo bien yendo detrás de ella, para parar de una vez por todas este asunto, sé bien que Yuuki quería mantenerme alejada y hacerme quedar mal ante Natsuki, lo que no me imaginé fue lo que sucedió ahí. Cerró la puerta detrás de mi.

"_Me has traído aquí después de embriagarme para pedirme que acepte tus sentimientos por Natsuki, ¿no es así Yuuki san?_

"_Casi Fujino, casi. Te he traído aquí para advertirte que yo también pienso luchar por ella; si de algo me he dado cuenta es que ella y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que tú puedes imaginar"_

"_Si piensas que una relación puede funcionar sólo entre dos personas iguales, estás perdida. Eres muy atractiva Yuuki y no dudo que puedas conseguir a quien quieras pero Natsuki es mía"._

"_Si lo fuera ya estuviera aquí contigo" _-Yuuki se acercaba lentamente a mi –

"Creo_ entender ahora" _- Le dije susurrando en su oído – "_Tienes miedo de perder a la única persona que te ha apoyado en tu vida, no te preocupes, quizá aún siga regalándote algunos minutos de vez en cuando, claro si es que se me da la gana a mi"_

"_No eres su dueña"_ – Respondió rápidamente -

"_Y tú nunca serás nada para ella" _– Le dije con toda la seguridad que tenía -

A poco estábamos de golpearnos cuando sucedió algo insólito, Yuuki se acercó y me besó. Al instante le regresé una sonora cachetada pero me besó nuevamente, y con mucha fuerza mantuvo mis manos detrás de mi cuerpo; no sé como, no sé si culpar a la acalorada discusión que tuvimos, o al alcohol pero lo que al principio me molestó hasta el asco después me pareció necesario, continuar con el beso y algo más. Los besos de Yuuki fueron lujuria pura, de esa que se siente inmediatamente en medio de las piernas, esa que por más que intentes apagar con baños de agua fría no se ahoga, sólo y sólo hasta que el cuerpo la culmine con un orgasmo escandaloso y un espasmo bañado en sudor. Poco me importó si el cuerpo que ahora tomaba era de mi enemiga, quien momentos antes tontamente intentó dejarme en desventada con alcohol barato, desde mi punto de vista la que ahora estaba bajo mi cuerpo y muy a mi merced, era una niña de ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas, cuyas caderas parecían no detenerse cuya entrepierna seducía a la mía en un vaivén desbocado.

Fue su voz la que me sacó del transe, pues presa del deseo había yo cerrado los ojos y enarcado el cuello hacía atrás mientras mis manos se fundían en sus caderas fuertemente agazapadas a mis dedos, así, suciamente en el suelo ella terminó, jadeando mi nombre. Nada más que miedo sentí en cuando escuché de su desquebrajada voz lo que siempre había querido escuchar en voz de otra, ya sabía que la lujuria ardía, hoy cenizas soy.


	4. Chapter 4

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

**Pelirrojas…**

"_Natsuki, viniste"_

"_Por supuesto que iba a venir, me dijiste que me necesitabas, que era urgente" _– Ni cuenta me di cuando le envié un mensaje a ella, ni siquiera sé en donde estaba yo, lo único que es seguro, es que está aquí, en frente de mi, angustiada por lo que vaya a decir, Natsuki, si supieras…

"_Nao, en verdad, dime qué te sucede, que me digas por mi nombre es demasiado pero verte llorar así en el suelo, venga vamos a sentarnos"_ – Su cálido cuerpo me hace sentir peor, pensé que con un abrazo aliviaría un poco lo que siento -.

"_Natsuki, ayer, yo…"_ – A punto estaba de decirle lo que con Fujino había sucedido, pero presa del miedo me abrasé más a su cuerpo, sé que lo que debía decirle, debería ser cara a cara pero no puedo, no pude y me aferré a su cuerpo, escondí mi cara como niña entre su pecho, mojando sus ropas con lágrimas -.

"_Nao, ¿qué sucede?"_ – acarició mi espalda – _"Déjame ver esa carita"_ – dijo con el tono más tierno y sincero que le conocía. _"Amor no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien"_ – ¿eh? –

"_Pero Natsuki, ella y yo"_ – Me movió de su pecho para callar mis labios con un dedo- _"Shh, sé lo que pasó, y esta bien, yo aún te amo"_. – No lo podía creer, ella sabía y aun así dice corresponderme, de verdad, no sé que hice para merecerle -.

"_Sé lo que pasó"_ – dijo arrugando la frente – "_Lo vi todo Nao, te odio"_.

Y desperté.

No sé para que sigo intentando dormir todo el día, si siempre termino teniendo este tipo de sueños, desde el viernes no he dejado de ver en mi cabeza estas imágenes, yo abrazada al cuerpo de Natsuki, y ella, incondicional como siempre sosteniendo con sus brazos mi cuerpo. Y es peor si cierro los ojos, tratando de mitigar el constante cansancio de estos días, ¿cansancio? creo que esto es a lo que llaman culpa, pese a todo lo que he hecho, en estos últimos años, nunca sentí nada como esto, el dolor infringido a terceros siempre tuvo su justificación, la mía, la de mi madre; ellos debían pagar, otros se lo merecían, ni siquiera las víctimas HIME y sus seres más queridos, para mi, ellos no son mas que incidentes, si yo no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice, quizá esa batalla no la hubiéramos ganado, estoy segura que nadie lo ve de esa manera. Sólo Natsuki, sólo ella y yo.

Alguien dijo que todas las personas tenemos la capacidad de perdonar, todas, yo pienso diferente, creo que hay una parte de nosotros que no perdona, una parte de nosotros que cuestiona por qué no tomamos direcciones diferentes, por qué hicimos o por qué dejamos de hacer. Hoy por hoy ese es mi miedo más grande, que Natsuki con todo ese gran corazón que tiene no sea capaz de poner de lado lo que estúpidamente intenté hacer, tal vez no fue la mejor manera, aunque algo bueno salió de todo esto, Fujino, la que según jura merecer a Natsuki más que nadie en este mundo, la que nunca volvería a equivocarse lo hizo conmigo; nada me ha dado más vergüenza, saber que Natsuki lleva consigo a todos lados esas imágenes, cuando duerme, cuando seguramente llora, cuando nos odia. El sólo pensar que ella este cerca de mi, que tengo que verla me da nauseas, lágrimas no dejan de correr y no encuentro la cara que poner delante de ella. Jamás me vas a perdonar, lo sé, lo importante es que sabes Natsuki, ahora sabes que Fujino no es la indicada, alguien que se equivoca tantas veces, no te merece. Te lo dije Fujino, te dije que te iba dar en donde más te doliera, te dije que me la ibas a pagar.

Seguramente no seré yo quien pueda llenarme la boca diciendo _ella, esa peliazul es mi novia, mi compañera de vida, _quizá alguien que no has conocido, alguien que no te haya jugado sucio, quien sea menos Fujino; yo por mi parte ya cumplí Natsuki, espero te haya abierto los ojos; sin embargo, algo no se siente bien, no se suponía que vieras lo que sucedió, sólo que te enteraras, y ahí yo hubiera dicho que todo movimiento fue por parte de Fujino, que yo estaba un poco tomada, al fin y al cabo bien sabes cómo me pongo cuando bebo, y sabes que Fujino tiene su lado obscuro y misterioso, que de ella muchas cosas se pueden esperar. Lo que de verdad no me podía esperar, además de que las cosas llegaran a tanto con Fujino, es que el imbécil de Takeda haya visto, y que le haya contado a unas cuantas persona, demonios, le fui a callar la boca pero ya era tarde.

Y si me preguntaras por qué hice todo esto Natsuki, sonará como tontería pero en verdad lo hice por ti. Después de todo el escándalo en el festival, lo más seguro es que la mayoría piensen que quienes murieron al ser destruido su child, sea la persona eterna, el amor verdadero, qué gran mentira, si bien nos arriesgamos por ellos, no significa que sean las personas indicadas para compartir el resto de nuestros días. La estrella roja se regía por el momento en el que se llevaría a cabo el festival no por la vida completa de cada una de nosotras. La única ocasión que me atreví a pedir ayuda, o respuestas, como sea, fue cuando me llegó a la mente la imagen mía sola, sola, con edad avanzada, quizá con fortuna pero sola al final. De momento creí que era injusto pero mis ideas no avanzaban más allá de la batalla, sabía que había posibilidad de morir y más cuando vi de lo que eran capaces las otras. Y fui a preguntar a la directora.

La niña directora dijo que el amor que albergan nuestros corazones es puro, nuestras mentes son las que corrompen esos sentimientos, lo que nos obliga a tomar caminos equivocados para conseguir lo que queremos. No sé si lo que dijo esa escuincla sea verdad, yo sólo se de "la haces y la pagas" y ahora que lo pienso creo que es verdad, la hice con Fujino, la pago con Natsuki, lo sufre Natsuki. Demonios, ya es lunes, ya son las 11:00 am, ¿no se supone que debería estar haciendo un examen? Maldita sea y es con la estúpida Midori.

0-0-0

La orgullosa Natsuki, solitaria, la que no perdona; así fue como la conocí, la llevé a mi cama, 2 días la pasó conmigo, compartiendo. Hizo de unas copas botellas eternas, yo sólo le dejé ser y estar en mi casa. Todo a cambio de que ella se sintiera mejor conmigo, que dijera lo que traía dentro, si el momento llegaba, con lo que pude presenciar de aquella noche la sacaría de su situación. Ese momento jamás llegó, jamás me dejó explicarlo lo ocurrido, y ahora que lo pienso, no es mi deber hacerlo, yo no tengo responsabilidad con ninguna de las implicadas, allá ellas, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, la inminente soledad.

Después de que con engaños le pidiera me llevara a mi casa, le ofrecí entrar a descansar un poco y retomé el tema.

"_A mi también me han partido el corazón creo que lo tuyo tampoco fue para tanto"_ -Dije, esperando casi un golpe de su parte-.

"_No entiendes verdad Midori, yo te hice el grandísimo favor de regresarte a salvo a tu casa, te pudiste haber matado en la carretera en tu estado y sigues intentando hablar, acaso no nos conocemos, qué no sabes que no me interesa hablar con nadie"_

"_¿No te interesa tomar algo conmigo?"_

"_La verdad, en otra ocasión no me molestaría pero no cuando estás tan parlanchina, me agradas más cuando estás al grado de no reconocer a las personas, cuando estás lúcida eres muy habladora". _– Ignoré lo que Natsuki dijo y le ofrecí algo, otra vez, una vez más, hasta que se sintió con la libertad de ir a la cocina a buscar lo que quisiera, yo mientras tanto buscaba como sacar el tema nuevamente, no me gusta ser insistente y menos me interesa la vida de las persona, sin embargo esta niña está a punto de derrumbarse-.

"_No sabía que tenías esa opinión de mi,"_ – sí sabía - _"Pensé que me veías más bien como una mentora, una hermosa joven llena de sabiduría" – _Rio inmediatamente ante mi comentario, ya un poco más relajada ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos -.

"_Llena de sabiduría sí pero lo demás…, lo lamento, no eres de mis gustos"_

"_Oh, eso lo sé, a ti te gustan castañas" _

"_Ni tanto Midori, ni tanto" _– respondió mirando seriamente a su bebida-. "Yo_ pienso que ese amorío tuyo del que nunca nadie supo era mentira, a mi me parece que alguna vez tuviste tus queberes con Youko sensei"_

"_Me sorprende que sepas tanto"_

"_Hablo poco pero veo y escucho mucho Midori, y como no lo negaste creo que estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad?"_

"_Te equivocas pero no del todo_._ Sí existe alguien, y Youko, bueno, digamos que nos divertimos mucho en el pasado" – _Sí y divertirnos mucho es poco - .

"_¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué terminó?_

"_No sabía que fueras tan curiosa Kuga"_

"_Sólo intentaba hacer plática, por más que disfrute tomar en silencio ya me estaba incomodando, además tu iniciaste con eso de los gustos"_

"_Natsuki" – _dije cortante - "_sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó pero puedo asegurarte que no todo es como tú piensas"_

"_Silencio Midori, yo estaba ahí, no me vengas con cuentos porque a la única que sus ojos engañan es a ti, me largo"_

"_Se besaban, todo fue tan rápido, sensual y sin embargo parecía que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, no se veían nada mal juntas"_ – Lo que acababa de decir jamás me lo va perdonar pero era decirlo o dejar que se vaya -.

"_Qué chingados pasa contigo maldita sea, cállate, guárdate tus relatos eróticos para tus noches solitarias Midori, que descanses"_

Quizá fui cruel al decir esas palabras, era mi último recurso, el más desesperado; al final funcionó, porque cuando Natsuki se levantó de su silla iba limpiando sus lágrimas, rápido y con brusquedad, todo para correr a la entrada y cerrar la puerta. En el silencio que envolvía la casa pude escuchar un sollozo en el pórtico, al acercarme a la puerta, vi que Natsuki lloraba sentada a la entrada, le lloraba a la luna o a lo que sea que viera mientras lloraba con la cara en alto, mirando al cielo. Sin hacer ruido me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi hombro, la sujeté fuerte del brazo y la traje a mi, me mantuve siempre mirando a la nada, a todo menos a ella para que no se sintiera cohibida, para que llorara como se debe llorar, sin vergüenza, sollozando. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ella se apoyaba de mi espalda y las lagrimas se habían convertido en pequeños surcos de agua salada, un pequeño mar que el corazón intenta bombear. A muy altas horas de la noche, casi mañana, se quedó dormida, la fresca briza de la noche nos invitada a quedarnos a fuera, a mi pues.

"_Lo único que necesitas Natsuki es descansar, tendrás el placer de hacerlo en mi cama, tu suerte comenzó a cambiar"_–Pronuncié a su oído y muy burlonamente, ya no me escuchaba, esta oportunidad no la podía dejar pasar, de no haber estado ya dormida en mis brazos, bien me pudo haber dado un buen golpe ante mi insinuación. Esas fueron las primeras horas, las demás fueron maravillosas. Después, llegó el lunes.

"_Estoy esperando Yuuki"_

"_Ya te dije, lo olvidé por completo, además no me siento bien de salud"_

"_Sí, puedo imaginarlo niña pero esa no es razón para no presentar el último examen en mi materia, ¿tienes idea de lo que tendrás que hacer por haber omitido la prueba?"_

"_No pero puedo imaginarlo. Lo siento de verdad, haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer"_

"_Ah Yuuki" _– Más que suspiro fue una exhalación que denotaba cansancio – "_Mañana, a las 9 de la mañana tengo dos horas libres que estoy dispuesta a pasar encerrada en mi oficina viéndote hacer un examen que pudiste haber presentado el día de hoy si no te hubieras quedado dormida"_

"_¿Es verdad?, ¿me vas a dar otra oportunidad?, ¡hey, jamás dije haberme quedado dormida!"_

"_Será que me siento, mmmm, generosa, sí, esa es la palabra" _– Yuuki esta no va a ser de gratis – "_Pero a cambio, me vas a deber un favor, el que yo quiera y no te puedes negar" – _Traté de sonar seria pero creo que mi risa era tan grande que ni ella se lo creyó -.

"_No seré tu compañera de bebida, si eso es lo que intentas insinuarme, tampoco vas a desquitar tu estrés laboral con mi cuerpo, te voy adelantando que esas cosas no van conmigo"_

"_Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Yuuki, todo lo relacionas con bajas pasiones pero bueno, no te puedo culpar, es en el mundo que has crecido y piensas que todas las personas, vemos el mundo de la misma manera que tus ligues nocturno, ¿no es así?"_

"_Midori, si estuviera hablando con una puritana tal vez no habría dicho lo que tus odios acaban de escuchar" _– rio la muy cínica – _"Pero lo que digo es por algo, tengo mis bases y si no crees que no sé lo de tus escapes a media noche en las zonas rosas de esta ciudad estás muy equivocada, sé los lugares que frecuentas"._

"_Soy una mujer joven Yuuki, no veo lo malo en tener encuentros de vez en cuando con quien yo quiera. Y si piensas agradecer el que te esté dando otra oportunidad con tu prueba, vas por mal camino déjame decirte, si no quieres mejor ni te presentes. Recuerda que las materias finales reprobadas no sólo en eso terminan, tendrás que venir a clases particulares 1 mes y la decisión final de regresar a la escuela y repetir año o simplemente no regresar le corresponde a Fumi, dicen que a pesar de esa cara amable no es nada piadosa con alumnos como tú. Es más, no sé porque vienes a reclamarme mis actividades placenteras, si el favor que te iba pedir nada tiene que ver con eso que insinúas"_

"_Y de qué se trata entonces"_

"_No sé, aún no lo he pensado, ten la confianza de que cuando se me ocurra algo, te lo voy a hacer saber. Ahora dime, mañana a las 09:00 am, ¿sí o no?"_

"_Sí"_

"_A las 09:00 en punto Yuuki, no le digas a nadie, entras a mi oficina lo terminas, y te vas, el resultado te lo daré mañana mismo en la tarde"._

"_Si no fuera por el favorcito que piensas pedirme te daría las gracias"_

"_Dámelas, de todas formas, quién sabe, a lo mejor en un futuro nada necesito de ti y lo del favor se me olvida"_

"_Mañana te las daré"_ -¿Cuáles?-

"_Como sea Yuuki, primero preséntate mañana y ya veremos" _– Espero que haya entendido con esta última frase que es momento de retirarse del salón –

"_Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces" _

"_Cuando salgas no cierres la puerta del salón"_

"_Midori… ¿has visto de casualidad a los de los de I-B?"_ – Se va por las ramas, bien pudo haberme preguntado por Natsuki directamente y prefiere ocultar su nombre preguntando por toda su clase -.

"_No, casi nadie presentó examen, de esa clase, a la que sí vi fue a Natsuki, si te interesa, ella acaba de…"_

"_¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Hace cuanto?"_

"_Cálmate cálmate, ¿qué te pasa?, ella vino a presentar su prueba, te recuerdo que tiene que venir casi todos los días"_

"_Eso ya lo sé, dime, ¿tiene mucho que se fue?"_

"_No, antes de que entraras al salón estaba aquí, no sé cómo no se encontraron en el pasillo. La mandé a la dirección a entregar unos papeles, quizá le encuentres ahí si te apresuras, rápido, mientras más rápido hablen mejor"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Nada, ya vete, deja la puerta abierta y mañana nos vemos aquí, a las 9 en punto Yuuki, no será fácil, prepárate"_

Y salió del salón, sin escucharme porque le dije que no cerrara la puerta y la cerró. No sabes la que te espera mañana.

0-0-0

La dirección; jamás he entrado al edificio de la niñata esa y no sé por qué pero me desagrada bastante. Saber que ahí vive la culpable de la mayoría de lo ocurrido pero eso no importa ahora. Entro al lugar, parece una gran mansión, con casi ningún mueble, sólo un par de mesas con flores frescas, ventanales grandes, cortinas pesadas, hermosos decorados en las paredes pero no está ella, llegué tarde.

Tengo que verte Natsuki, quizá si pregunto a alguien del bar que sueles frecuentar, quizá alguno de ellos sepa en donde vives, ese departamento nuevo que rentas, después de que yo haya destruido el otro, o al menos por dónde, yo sé reconocer tu motocicleta.

"_Hey pelirroja, fíjate por dónde vas"_ – ¿Natsuki? –

"_Kuga" _

"_Sí… ese es mi apellido Yuuki…." _– ¿A caso ya olvidó todo? Natsuki estaba a lado de su motocicleta y si no hubiera sido por ella por poco y me estrello con su vehículo -. "¿_Estás bien? Te salvé de caerte y ensuciar tu nada recatado uniforme"_

"_Kuga, te he estado buscando, quisiera hablar contigo" – _Bien, voy bien, sólo me queda esperar que me deje hablarle y le pido perdón hasta el cansancio -.

"¿_Qué pasa? "_ – dijo muy seria, mientras se montaba en su moto.

"_Es… bueno, no sé cómo, más bien es disculparme"_

"_¿Tú? Yuuki Nao pidiendo una disculpa, no lo puedo creer. Vamos Nao, ambas sabemos que eso es imposible y sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, lo hiciste porque quisiste, tú no te arrepientes de nada".-_Las palabras de Natsuki me eran extrañas, estos últimos días, después del carnaval hemos compartido tantas cosas, y a veces siento que ella me conoce mejor que nadie, mejor que yo misma, y sé que lo que está diciendo es verdad, sin embargo, no sé si lo dice por la experiencia en general o por lo de Fujino, creo adivinar en su mirada que es por ambas cosas-.

"_¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando verdad?"_

"_Creo que sí" _– Su semblante serio y tranquilo, no me deja acercarme, no sé qué palabras elegir, quizá si estuviera enojada sería más fácil-

"_Natsuki" _– No es justo, exactamente ahora me doy cuenta que no me disculparé, y si bien me siento mal, no me arrepiento del todo –

"_Nao, súbete"_ – Me ofreció el casco de repuesto –

"_¿No crees que debemos hablar primero?"_

"_La verdad no, toma el casco por favor, acompáñame"_

"_¿A donde vamos?_

"_Ya sabes a dónde, no me digas que no extrañas el lugar"_

"_¿Ese horrible puesto de comida?"_

"_Ese horrible puesto de comida nos ha estado alimentando correctamente las última semanas, malagradecida"_

Una tarde después de pasear un poco, descubrimos un puesto de comida cerca de un parque, y desde entonces Natsuki no deja de visitarlo, no es nada malo, pero sí un poco incómodo porque los únicos asientos son unos bancos enfrente de la parrilla del cocinero, frente a todos los ingredientes, Natsuki dice que es mejor así, puesto que puedes elegir lo que quieras. Siempre la obligo a buscar una banca en el parque, nunca me lo ha negado. Cuando tomé el casco, sentí que sus dedos rosaban los míos y al instante miré a sus ojos, no pudo mas que regalarme una sencilla sonrisa; mis estúpidos ojos comenzaron a mostrar lo que muy pronto se convertirían en lágrimas, así como estaba, estática sosteniendo el casco.

"_Nao"_ – Tomé su mano y sostuve el casco con la otra, ella sostuvo la mía y le dio un pequeño apretón. No pude resistirlo y bajando la cabeza me acerqué a ella, y me abrasé a su cuerpo, pasé el brazo por detrás de su espalda y así me estuve unos momentos, hasta que sentí sus manos en mi espalda, y su lento respirar, eso era, era lo que necesitaba, para comenzar a llorar. Nada dijimos ese par de minutos y de no haberme sentido tan cohibida, así nos hubiéramos así nos hubiéramos quedado hasta que ella lo permitiera, y por lo que pienso Natsuki hubiera dejado que continuara por varios minutos más, aunque me imagino ha de haber sido difícil mantener el equilibrio estando ella sobre la moto.

"¿_Te sientes mejor? No tenemos que ir sabes, podemos solamente pasear, o llevarte a ver a tu mamá, ni siquiera tienes que ir conmigo"_

"_No, sí quiero ir es sólo que pensé, que quizá sería incómodo"_

"_Para nada, anda ponte el casco y súbete" _– Y así, hice, no sin antes limpiar las pocas lágrimas que recorrían todavía mi cara, no sin antes que ella me acomodara el cabello. Antes de ponerme el casco, a lo lejos, pude ver a Fujino, estaba frente a nosotros, para nada cerca pero ahí estaba, de pie y lo que vi en ella, esa mirada…. -.

"_Sujétate correctamente, no queremos que suceda lo de la otra vez. ¿Lista?"_

"_Lista" _– Fujino no sólo nos miraba, también sonreía, ¿por qué lo hacía?

_**N/A: **_Hola, espero que no les haya parecido confuso este capítulo Nao – Midori – Nao. Gracias por leerlo y aprecio todos los comentarios que han dejado. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

Una cosa es que Yuuki Nao se le insinúe cada que tiene la oportunidad, como la última vez que las vi, arriba de la motocicleta. Después de lo que sucedió, estoy segura le ha de haber ido con falso llanto y cara de arrepentimiento, maldita, porque muy bien sé que le gustó lo que le hice, y mis manos fueron la prueba de que en verdad lo disfrutó.

Me he mantenido al margen de las cosas; en lo que las habladurías cesan. No fui discreta cuando amenacé a Takeda para que dejara de correr información que a nadie compete. Y así he vivido estos días, en espera de una buena oportunidad para hablarle de nuevo o eso es lo que me he hecho entender. Nada excepto miedo siento cada vez que la veo pasar, cada vez que escucho su nombre, que recuerdo su mirar. Sus dulces ojos verdes que siempre recordaba, ya no los puedo ver, en mis reminiscencias sólo puedo ver un par de gemas frías porque sola en mi irrompible rutina de trabajo y culpas lo único en lo que pienso son en sus ojos, en sus cambiantes ojos.

Cuando en verdad comencé a conocer a Natsuki, cuando me quité el miedo de acercármele, pude ver que ella no era como yo pensaba. Creí que sería una joven muy complicada y acomplejada por los problemas que en su expediente celosa la dirección de Fuuka guardaba. Al igual que el de las otras _princesas_, en los archivos bloqueados de los estudiantes de Fuuka había varias carpetas electrónicas con basta información sobre cada una de ellas, mismas a las que con mucho trabajo pude acceder. La información de Natsuki fue la más amplia pero no ávida información, la mayoría eran pedazos de vida que inútilmente me ayudaron a conocerla, fue todo lo contrario. Decidí que si no era yo quien le hablara ella jamás lo haría. Fueron tantas las oportunidades que busqué y a propósito creé, todo para que me conociera. Pero _las sorpresas que da la vida_, nunca antes había pensado que esa frase fuera cierta, siempre creí que las cosas buenas sucedían a uno porque antes había todo un movimiento, todo un plan, y un día, la vida me cerró la boca al encontrarle ahí, en mi refugio, en el lugar más bello de la academia, en donde también solía pasar algunos momentos todos los días por la tarde, sin que nadie lo planeara.

Sin perder tiempo, ese mismo día le pedí que pasara por la oficina del consejo estudiantil, le dije que después de tanto buscarla y de tanto esperar a las varias llamadas de atención sobre su baja asistencia y desempeño a la escuela no habíamos podido hacer que cumpliera con sus deberes. Obviamente se enojó y juró que jamás iría a un lugar como ese. Tuve que mentirle y decir que de no hacerlo se vería forzada a vivir dentro de la academia y tomar clases particulares por el personal de la iglesia. Me gritó, despotricó que yo tenía la autoridad de hacer algo como eso, sólo por ser alumna de año superior; fue entonces cuando descubrí que Natsuki no tenía idea de que estaba hablando con la presidenta estudiantil. Me presenté formalmente y me fui del lugar, no sin antes advertirle que era su última oportunidad antes de que lo que le había dicho se volviera realidad.

Fracasé, en apenas 5 minutos fracasé lo que tantos meses me había planteado cumplir, acercarme a ella y quizá hacerme su amiga. Imaginé que después de la advertencia no iría al consejo estudiantil, y también pensé que sería lo mejor para ambas pues ella se sentiría por demás incómoda y yo no sabría cómo reaccionar. Me costó tanto trabajo comportarme normalmente y sin cometer alguna estupidez, el primer día que hablamos quedé exhausta, tan sólo fueron 5 minutos y ella podía ponerme tan nerviosa como nunca antes había estado; ni siquiera por ser menor que yo, ni por que ella era quien se veía en desventaja como alumna. El día siguiente de la pequeña charla con la señorita Kuga, en la sala del consejo estudiantil, me esperaba una gran sorpresa.

"_Fujino, he estado esperando a alguien que me responda qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejen de estarme hostigando y nadie me ha respondido nada."_

"_Kuga san, buenas tardes, no imaginé que vendrías" _– NO LO PUEDO CREER! No me siento preparada mentalmente para esto todavía, por hablar de más la tengo ahora aquí, cerca de mi, a solas.-

"_Dime Fujino, porque una rubia me gritó y me sacó de la sala, otra de lentes me dijo que ella no podía atenderme puesto que no tenía idea de qué hablaba y un imbécil que se presentó como vicepresidente no hizo mas que sonreír e invitarme a tomar té; todo esto ha sido un engaño, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ¿verdad?"_

"_Kuga san, veo que no entiendes todavía"_

"_Cómo voy a entender si primero me dices que están desesperados por que venga y cuando llego nadie sabe nada de nada, o ¿acaso te envió la directora en especial con el mensajito?"_

"_Algo por el estilo Kuga san, la dirección no se encarga de los alumnos; verás, como representante del alumnado, parte de mi trabajo es ayudar a los que más problemas tienen, en este caso tú"_

"_Oye, no vine aquí para que me contaras tus actividades extracurriculares, ya, dime qué tengo que hacer para que no vuelva a esta lugar por lo que me queda de tiempo aquí, y te agradecería que fuera rápido, tengo tarea"_

"_Si no te conociera te creería pero estoy segura que ese es un pretexto para marcharte. Las cosas no serán tan sencillas, si hubieras escuchado a tus profesores anteriormente, si hubieras hecho tus labores, asistido a clases, no tendrías que venir aquí todos los días de lunes a viernes 2 horas diarias apoyando al consejo y bajo supervisión de labores"_

"_¿Que qué?, no puedo venir todos los días, eso es imposible"_

"_No creo que tengas algo más importante que hacer Kuga san"_

"_Eso a ti no te importa, y lamento arruinarte tus planes pero nada de lo que dices sucederá"_

"_Entonces para qué viniste si no tienes la menor disposición en cooperar, ¿quieres que de una vez comience a indicar al personal de seguridad que no te dejen salir para nada del campus?"_

"_Fujino, eres la representante de todos los idiotas que se dejan pero no eres la dueña de la escuela" _

"_Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que soy una idiota y que mi trabajo no sirve para nada?_

"_No, no, yo, yo nunca dije eso, yo…"_

"_Retírese por favor Kuga san y felicidades, no tendrá que volver a pisar este salón nuevamente, le haré saber a la directora que todo está arreglado, es libre de hacer lo que quiera"_

"_¿Pero eso no te traerá problemas? Oye, nunca quise ofenderte, no entiendes"_

"_Kuga, los otros idiotas y yo tenemos cosas estúpidas que hacer, no le quito más su tiempo, retírese ahora"_

Y se fue, pienso que ese día ella se sintió peor que yo, claro que me molestó su forma de hablar pero sé que en el fondo, ella no se refería a nada de lo que en un principio entendí. Sin embargo, al siguiente día, Natsuki se encontraba en ese mismo salón realizando sus deberes, aparentemente pidió ayuda a Yukino san, quien gustosa le entregó unas cuantas obligaciones, todas muy pequeñas puesto que pendientes nunca había gracias al buen equipo de trabajo que ya habíamos formado. La primera vez, entré al salón y ella me dio las buenas tardes, le respondí y no dije más, me dediqué a revisar algunos papeles y otras cuantas cosas. No intentó hablarme en todo el rato que estuvimos juntas y cuando decidí dejar la sala se levantó de su asiento y se despidió, yo pretendí que no la escuché.

Varios días no asistí a propósito, pues pensé que era lo mejor, intenté sacarla de mi mente pero mi corazón se oponía, era tan difícil permanecer lejos ahora que estaba tan cerca, después de haber aspirado la fragancia suave que su cuerpo elegantemente despedía, estaba enamorada. A la semana de no asistir al consejo, encontré una nota debajo de la puerta de mi dormitorio:

_kaichou, lamento haber interrumpido en su lugar de trabajo, no parece ser de las personas que se ausentan de sus labores, he entendido que es mi culpa el que usted no se presente más a la sala. Por eso haré mis deberes en la biblioteca y seguiré apoyando en lo que pueda al consejo sin molestarla. Nunca quise ofenderla, agradezco su ayuda y preocupación. _

_K.N_

A lado de la pequeña nota, yacían algo descuidadas un ramo de flores amarillas.

Los lunes por lo general tenemos una junta en el consejo, increíblemente aburridas por cierto. Pero ese lunes sería diferente. Con paso seguro me acerqué a la entrada de la escuela para recibir a Natsuki cuando esta decidiera llegar más nunca lo hizo. Decidí dar algunas vueltas por el campus y la encontré sentada en su salón.

Al salir de mis clases lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la biblioteca en donde la encontré.

"_Kuga san, no sabía que necesita lentes"_

"_Fujino san, buenas tardes. Sí, sólo algunas veces cuando se me cansa la vista"_

"…"

Y Ahora ¿QUÉ? Vine hasta acá pero ni idea de qué debo decirle.

"_Kuga san..."_

"_Dígame Natsuki, y sin el san por favor, no me siento cómoda cuando escucho mi nombre de esa manera"_

"_Oh, muy bien, entonces dime Shizuru, tampoco me gustan tanto las formalidades"_

"_¿En serio? Nunca lo imaginé, como la señorita que aparentas ser no das la imagen de, mm bueno de alguien que no es como tú"_

"_Pues te podrías sorprender Natsuki, no es bueno dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones, no siempre son las más certeras. He venido a invitarte a una junta en el consejo, necesitamos tu ayuda"._

Así comenzó nuevamente todo, las charlas, el tiempo juntas, las miradas indiscretas que espero nunca haya notado; y es que no podía contenerme. El uniforme escolar era una tortura, maldigo a quien sea que lo haya diseñado, pasé horas y horas mirando esas piernas, tan firmes y con una piel tan suave que acariciarla es lo menos que se me ocurría. La locura, el gracioso meneo de su falda al caminar, eres sensual sin quererlo, vistes porque sabes que tienes que hacerlo y es una bendición la manera en que lo haces. Si supieras las varias noches que pasamos juntas en mi imaginación, si supieras que te hice mía hasta el cansancio, que acabé sostenida difícilmente a tus hombros, arañados levemente como tu espalda, como tus brazos como tu cuello. Para qué me sigo torturando.

Y como había dicho, una cosa es que Yuuki se le insinúe a cada rato, ahora vengo enterándome que Sugiura Midori, quien por si fuera poco es maestra, pasa demasiado tiempo con Natsuki, no sólo eso, salen juntas a todos lados, y yo ya no sé qué hacer, no sé si seguir esperando o si debo dejarla en paz, además, hoy es mi último día aquí, ya todo está listo, le he entregado todo a Yukino san. Hoy por la noche, hay una fiesta de despedida para los alumnos de clase superior, afortunadamente no tendré que ver a Yuuki pero es posible que Mai, Natsuki y algunas otras estén en el lugar, posible porque las invitaron pero vamos, al menos Natsuki no es del tipo de fiestas. Me encantaría faltar pero dada mi condición en el comité, es imposible.

**000**

"_Dijiste o no que de ahora en adelante querías disfrutar más de la vida estudiantil y todas las actividades"_

"_Sí pero esto es demasiado, además tú no me mandas, se supone que yo sola soy la que debo elegir qué hacer y qué NO, como esto" _– Esto me enseñará a no abrir la boca de más, enfrente de Mai -.

"_Por favor Natsuki, muero por salir a divertirme y esta fiesta es para nosotros"_

"_No Mai, de hecho es para los afortunados de último año"_

"_No sólo para ellos, además te dieron invitación, y vamos porque vamos tú me debes varias y si no vas conmigo, juro que te haré pagármelo y sabes que me las cobro muy caras."_

"_¿Por qué no vas con alguno de tus novios? Para eso tienes dos"_

"_Oye, ninguno es mi novio, sólo salimos .Además Tate se fue a visitar a sus padres y bueno con Reito como que no me siento en ese plan"_

"_Qué, ¿problemas en el paraíso?"_

"_No, a ambos les dejé en claro que por el momento no quiero nada con ninguno, con nadie para ser más precisa, después de lo que pasó quisiera un poco de calma, y ¿tú?"_

"_Yo ¿qué?"_ – Ya empezamos, últimamente todas las personas que me hablan sólo quieren hablar de cómo Nao y Shizuru se metieron mano, como si fuera algo que me gustara recordar -

"_Cómo que qué, órale cuéntame tus más bizarras fantasías, que tenemos mucho sin hablar"_

"_Ayy Mai, no hay ninguna extraña fantasía y para responderte estamos igual, no quiero nada con nadie, me sorprende si tú mejor que nadie me conoces"_

"_Natsuki espero no molestarte con esta plática, y es que después de lo sucedido en el carnaval, pensé que tú y ella lo intentarían"_

"_No, creo que ella y Nao se traen algo, al menos eso fue de lo que me enteré, como varias personas, incluidas tú por supuesto"_ – Conozco a Mai, y por más mi amiga que sea no puedo ignorar que es muy muy muy chismosa, ha de haber sido de las primeras que se enteró de _aquello_ entre Nao y Shizuru -.

"_Sí, un poco, ¿no le preguntaste nada a Yuuki? ¿O a Fujino? Según supe fue algo, cómo decirlo… sin precedentes, no creo que tuvieran alguna cercanía previa sabes, además ellas se odiaban y mucho, ¿que no?"_

"_Yo pensé lo mismo Mai, y no quiero entrometerme en esas cosas, ambas son mis amigas y ya"_

"_Por favor Natsuki, sé que estás enamorada de Fujino cómo vas a dejarlo así"_

"_A ver, no te voy a negar que lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que lo que siento por alguien más pero después de lo de Nao no creo que pueda haber algo entre las dos, entre ella y yo. Hice esperar a Shizuru mucho tiempo y aunque sí me duele un poco, también reconozco que me agrada que ella y Nao estén juntas, ambas necesitan a alguien es sus vidas, fue muy raro al principio, y lloré, lo peor es que no lloré sola pero me ayudaron a entender que no existo yo nada más"_

"_¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Fuiste a terapia o algo?"_

"_No, estuve un par de días en casa de Midori, es una larga y vergonzosa historia"_

"_Larga ella pues qué, mira que tenerte en su casa y uno preocupado por ti, estuvimos buscándote por todas partes maldita sea, esa fue la última vez que nos haces algo como eso Kuga Natsuki"_

"_Si mamá"_

"_Y dime, al menos, ¿lo disfrutaste?"_

"_Por supuesto que no, te digo que hice el ridículo por más de dos días en frente de la persona más burlona que conozco, créeme, no conoces a Midori, te sorprendería"_

"_Bueno ya, a lo que venimos, pruébate éste y después éste" _

"_Están muy cortos Mai, se me van a ver las amígdalas con este pedazo de tela, que cuesta carísimo por Dios"_

"_Deja las ridiculencias para alguien más, payasa, gastas 10 veces más en ropa interior que nadie mas que tú disfruta"_

"_Cómo te atreves a decir eso, a poco piensas que sólo las compro para tenerlas guardadas, eres joven Mai" _– Le guiñé el ojo y se alborotó otra vez -

"_¿Eh? O sea que ¡ tú!.."_

"_Quítate la ropa pelirroja, ponte éste, estoy segura se te verá de maravilla, es más, por haberme mostrado esas carnes con las que naciste, yo pago"_

"_Idiota"._

Con un vestido negro de cocktail yo, y Mai con uno hermoso verde; salimos de la tienda directa al departamento mío. Ya sabía que Shizuru estaría ahí por la noche y aunque no tenía por qué, me sentía mal, no sé explicarme, no me siento cómoda con ella ahora, con Nao nada ha cambiado, eso es lo extraño, es como si Shizuru se hubiera llevado algo que era mío. Mai me dijo que no fuera hipócrita conmigo misma y que aceptara que estaba celosa, la verdad sí, eso y más. Y es que si tanto tiempo Shizuru tuvo esos sentimientos por mi, por qué estar con Nao, por qué, quizá es eso, _tanto tiempo_, tanto que se desvaneció. Al correr el otro día, después de encontrarla no supe cómo reaccionar y estoy segura ella se habrá dado cuenta de algo. Ella no me ha buscado y tampoco yo lo he hecho, no me debe ninguna explicación, yo a ella sí, por huir, como niña. Ojalá hoy la vea, necesitamos hablar.

Llegamos un poco tarde gracias a la culpa de Mai, por no decidir cómo peinarse. Yo, cabello libre, mi vestido, bastante ajustado por cierto, y aunque mi compañera me veía atónita, llevaba unas zapatillas un tanto alta de tacón de aguja, Mai se veía preciosa. Al llegar ya habían dado los largos discursos, reconocimientos y todas esas aburrencias que en nada me interesan. El salón era enorme, en el centro de la ciudad. Pudieron haberlo hecho en alguno de los salones de la escuela, me imagino que no quisieron incomodar a los no invitados. Atascado de estudiantes, padres de familias, amigos, maestros, el lugar estaba a estallar. Llegamos juntas y nos recibió Midori en la entrada, hermosa también se veía.

Traté de dejar mi mal genio de lado y ocultar la incomodidad que sentía al estar en un lugar como este. Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, no sé si era por la ropa que traía o por el simple hecho de aparecerme aquí. Saludé a los maestros a los demás como pude los ignoré. Algo alejado de los varios que bailaban y las mesas bellas adornadas, una barra de cocteles alegraba a quienes gustaban de sus variedades, a mi me parecía necesario un trago pero la noche me tenía preparada otra cosa; al ser estudiante, sólo me permitieron unas cuantas sodas y asquerosos jugos. Me hubiera largado en ese momento si no es que Midori se aparece y me regala un par de bebidas alcohólicas ilegalmente.

Entre las multitudes de las pistas Mai era el centro de atención, ella lo dejó en claro cuando dijo que no busca alguna relación seria, más los bailes con Kanzaki demuestran lo contrario, se ven muy bien juntos. A lado de ellos, ahí estaba, magnífica, sublime con un vestido blanco, no necesitaba alas para demostrar que en verdad es un ángel. Cabellos ondulados y un par de joyas que acompañan el bien estilizado cuerpo de Shizuru, la joven de las sonrisas. Baila alegremente con un hombre mayor, de bastante edad incluso para ser su padre, quién sabe, quizá los señores Fujino decidieron esperar y perfeccionar su técnica para traer al mundo a una hermosa hija. Ante este comentario comienzo a reírme y una persona maliciosa se entromete en mi espacio.

"_El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda"_

"_No todos nos reímos de lo mismo malpensada"_

"_Entonces, me vas a decir que al ver a Fujino en semejante indumentaria se te pasan por la mente escenas tiernas, caramelos y unicornios..."_

"_No estoy para tus bromas Midori, además apreciaría mucho que alejaras un poco tu cuerpo del mío"_

"_¿Por qué?, no tiene nada de malo que te abrase"_

"_Esto en nada es una abrazo, casi me estás dando de lactar y tu mano en mi cintura está muy muy pegada a donde no debería estar" _– Me da una pena tremenda y más porque a la única que parece importarle es a mi, Midori está bastante tomada para no perder la costumbre -

"_Oye"_

"_Mmm"_

"_¿No la vas a invitar a bailar?"_

"_¿A quién?"_

"_No te hagas mensa, a la que te estás morboseando"_

"_Asco marrana, y además no bailo, no sé cómo"_

"_Ah pues, haberlo dicho antes, yo te enseño"_

"_No gracias, hace mucho tiempo me quedó claro que las canciones para bailar y yo no nos llevamos"_

"_Que te calles y me vas a hacer caso maldita sea. Vengo aquí, dispuesta a aparentar estar ebria para que Fujino nos vea y después nos siga, lo menos que puedes hacer es seguirle la corriente y dejar de dar lástima sola"_

"_¿Cómo que Shizuru nos siga? Midori, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, hoy yo sólo vine a acompañara a Mai" _– Quien de seguro ha de estar gastando el tacón de las zapatillas bien y bonito con quien sabe cuántos –

"_Sí, sí, bla bla Fujino, bla bla ella es sólo mi amiga, lo sé y en verdad que te entiendo pero se supone que ustedes eran amigas Natsuki, y si ella se surtió a Nao ya estuvo, eso ya pasó, no veo la razón por la que no se sigan hablando, al menos que haya algo más"_

Yo no había intentado hablar con Shizuru por tantas cosas pero no entiendo cómo ella no ha hecho el intento de hablar conmigo, también tiene sus varias razones, y lo de Nao nada que ver. Es el momento adecuado, hoy día de cambios, ya es hora que comience a acercarme, si ella decide no hacerlo pues ni modo, ahí murió. Antes ir hacia ella, Midori que jaló del brazo y se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído, con una actitud por demás vulgarzona, me pidió que saliéramos a uno de los jardines laterales. Encabronadísima pero fingiéndome feliz, salí con ella.

"_Qué te pasa, que no ves que van a pensar mal"_

"_Eso es lo que quiero, Shizuru no se te acerca por tonta y sólo de esta manera lo hará, ahora sé niña buena y esperemos a que deje a TU abuelito en la mesa, vas a ver que aquí se aparece en menos de 5 minutos"_

"_¿Me vas a dejar sola?"_

"_Por supuesto que no chilletas, vas a estar con ella, ya estoy harta de berrinches, de miradas tontas, de que se comporten como escuinclas de 10 años, te me quedas aquí y te compartas como una mujer para variar y arreglas tus problemas"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Pero nada, dame eso y quédate aquí, calladita" _ - Me quitó lo que estaba bebiendo y disque me acomodó el cabello –

"_Natsuki por favor, hazlo" _– Y con una leve movimiento de cabeza, acepté, a qué, no sé, pero lo hice.

No me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso de este lugar. Un pequeño jardín con arbustos en rechonchas figuras, algunos rosales blancos que poco a poco se empapaban en rocío. Sin los enormes ventanales que encerraban la música dentro del salón, hubiera sido imposible apreciar este lugar tranquilamente, sin las cortinas obscuras que me alejaban de ese lugar me hubiera sentido cohibida, de reposar mi cuerpo en este pilar. Puedo escuchar levemente agua, quizá de una fuente o un pequeño río artificial, todo encaja todo es hermoso pero nada tan bello como esta persona sale del salón. Midori es adivina, pues Shizuru viene hacia afuera, tal vez ella le pidió que hablara conmigo aunque no lo creo. Desde donde estoy, Shizuru no puede verme aún, cómo no pude notar lo maravillosa que es, soy una idiota. Me causa un poco de gracia verla en este momento, buscando moviendo su cabeza lentamente, sus finos cabellos siguen en perfecto estado a pesar de la ventisca, ah creo que ya me vio, y se quedó inmóvil, la saludo para que no piense que correré como la última vez, la saludo y espero tranquila, obviamente sólo luciendo tranquila porque estoy que me lleva la….

"_Shizuru, buenas noches"_

"_Natsuki, c-cómo estás buenas noches para ti también"_

Intenté acercarme un poco a ella, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla y pensé que por un momento que lo haría pero ella bajó la mirada y hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte embestirla así de sorpresa.

"_Estoy bien, he venido con Mai pero también vino Kanzaki, así que terminé sola"_

"_Ara, no me lo podía creer cuando te vi, no imaginé que asistieras"_

"_Ni yo pero fui amablemente obligada"_

"_Entiendo, ¿Sugiura san?"_

"_Para nada, Mai lo hizo,"_

"_oh" _– Por primera vez en la vida, Shizuru parecía no saber qué decir, de hecho se veía bastante incómoda -.

"Y_ ¿cómo has estado?, casi no nos hemos visto estos días, ¿estás bien?"_

"_Estoy bien, hoy dejé todo listo en manos del nuevo consejo, sólo regreso a Fuuka un par de veces por algunos papal, algunas firmas y es todo"_

"_Sí, supe que estudiarás aquí a lado, felicidades por tu admisión"_

"_Gracias pero aún no sé si aceptar otras ofertas"_

"_Bueno, cualquiera que sea tu elección sé que será la correcta, ellos estarán felices de tenerte como estudiante" _– Repito, Shizuru no se veía nada bien aquí platicando por lo que decidí dar por terminada nuestra charla – "_Perdón, creo que deben estarte esperando para bailar, será mejor que regreses adentro"_

"_Sí, vine con mis abuelos y mis padres, ya regreso"_

"_Fue un gusto saludarte Shizuru, y nuevamente felicidades por tu admisión a cualquiera que sea tu elección"_

"_Natsuki, muchas gracias. Disculpa, ¿no estabas con Sugiura sensei hace unos momentos?"_

"_Ella me pidió acompañarla a tomar un poco de aire, estaba un poco tomada"_

"_Oh, eso era"_

Esta noche era la última que viera porque después ella estaría muy ocupada, porque después yo dejaría Japón con toda seguridad. Me quedaban un par de días aquí todavía pero lo más seguro es que no nos viéramos más.Quería que todo fuera como antes pero de eso ya no más, lo veo en sus ojos, en su trastabillar, si al menos no puedo recuperarla como antes hubiera ella querido y como yo quiero ahora, al menos traté de dejar una amistad formal, como la que dulcemente en un principio me ofreciste, y me arriesgué:

"_Shizuru, ¿podemos caminar un poco?"_

"_Sí, sólo tengo que informar a mis padres que voy…"_

"_No te preocupes, no te robaré mucho tiempo, entiendo que debes estar con ellos en estos momentos, sólo serán un par de minutos"_

"_Bien, vamos" _

Me acerqué a ella, y le di mi mano, para que reposara la suya al caminar lado a lado, fui honesta cuando le dije que sólo serían un par de minutos, lo menos que quiero es seguirla incomodando pero de no tener esta plática ahora, nunca sería. Caminamos en silencio un minuto, y noté que ella evitaba mi mirada cuando yo volteaba a verla. Así, de esa manera, con su mirada a otro lado, yo tenía la posibilidad de verla de perfil; aunque Shizuru desde siempre que la he conocido, no aparenta su edad, siempre se ve más grande, algo hay en ella, algo que asemeja a una niña, no son muchas las veces que suelo verle de esta manera, así que me hace feliz, al igual que me causa gracia el que ya sean dos veces las que se ha resbalado, lo siento cuando trata de disimularlo al apretar un poco mi brazo, es raro porque siempre me imaginé que a ella nunca le pasaría con estos zapatos pero bueno, quizá ha tomado un poco, qué se yo. Shizuru me conoce bien, así que decidí hacer algo que ella nunca se esperaría de mi.

"_No me malinterpretes pero estás muy callada, eso es raro en ti. Creo que hemos cambiado personalidades" _– Le comenté sonriendo, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa también –.

"_Ara, pero a mi me gusta que Natsuki sea así, que hable más"_

"_Creo que si no lo hiciera, el paseo se nos iría en sólo caminar" – _Shizuru dejó su sonrisa y volvió a su semblante serio. No pude más que lamentarme y pensé que sería mejor remediarlo. Llegamos hasta unas escaleras que con mucha lentitud bajamos, no fuéramos a caernos y qué cuentas les doy a papá y mamá Fujino. Tenía razón, había una fuente, rodeada de adoquines con flores alrededor en algunas pequeñas macetas, lo mejor es que arriba de todo esto, había unos alambres cubiertos con plantas y florecillas que caían en cascada, aún sujetas a plantas largas, de color verde obscuro.

"_Shizuru, te he extrañado, ¿sabes?, vas a pensar que estoy loca o que no soy yo la que te está diciendo esto pero es verdad, me conoces y no digo mentiras" _ - Shizuru se quedó callada –

"_Señorita Fujino, ¿me concede esta pieza? – _Me solté de su mano y me alejé un poco, para tenerla de frente, no puedo creer que le haya pedido bailar cuando sé muy bien que soy pésima, lo que me respondió, terminó con la velada.

"_Debo rechazar tu oferta Natsuki, no siendo deseos de bailar, lo lamento, quizá podamos en otra ocasión" – _Bien me pudo haber dicho no y ya pero se disculpó como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. Este era mi brillante plan, caminar un poco, tratar de hablar un poco y hacerla reír, no conseguí ninguna y hasta yo entiendo que me está dando a entender que es mejor que regresemos a dentro –

"_Entonces" – _Le dije mientras me movía nuevamente a su lado – "Te_ regreso al salón"_ – Y caminamos en silencio, ella no soltaba mi mano, yo sólo se la ofrecía para ayudarle a subir las escaleras más nunca me la soltó, de hecho la apretaba muy fuerte. Poco a poco la música comenzaba a escucharse y al parecer la fiesta estaba mejor que nunca, con la otra mano libre abrí la puerta y entramos para cada quien seguir caminos diferentes.

"_Me dio gusto verte esta noche, no lo olvides, me debes un baile"_

"_¿No te quedas un poco con nosotros? Podemos tomar algo si gustas, ¿tienes hambre? La comida no está nada mal, la mesa en la que estamos tiene lugares disponibles si gustas puedes sentarte con nosotros" _– Su habilidad para hablar había regresado –

"_Debo irme, por eso dije hace unos momentos que sólo te robaría unos minutos, gracias por la oferta"_

"_¿Te vas con Sugiura o con Mai?"_

"_De hecho me voy a descansar, yo no iba venir después de todo y sólo lo hice para, bueno era algo que no quería dejar pasar. Cuídate y saludos a tus padres, eres idéntica a ellos por cierto, más a ella" – _La señora Fujino nos miraba a lo lejos a lo que le sonreí un poco y baje mi cabeza como señal de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo –

"_Natsuki, deberíamos, debemos… lo de hace unos días, en el karaoke…"_

"_Lo del karaoke, lo tuyo con Nao, eso Shizuru, se queda entre ustedes"_

"_Ella y yo"_

"_Sí, ella y tú". _– Me acerqué un poco y le besé la mejilla después de decir buenas noches. No se despidió, no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Camine en medio de la pista, con algunos empujones tuve que lidiar, de Mai ni sus rastros, de Midori igual. Hubiera querido traer mi moto pero imposible hubiera sido montarla. A la entrada del salón el servicio de taxi no se hizo esperar, voltee la vista hacia atrás, pues sentí que alguien me miraba, de esas miradas fuertes, lo más seguro era una de estos tipos que miraba lo que no tenía que mirar, rápidamente y como pude sin hacer el ridículo me subí al transporte. Quién se iba a imaginar que así íbamos a terminar, jamás te prometas no volver a llorar, porque como yo, esa promesa la puedes abandonar.

N.A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, prometo de ahora en adelante no dejarlos esperando tanto, mil disculpas, se los recompensaré. Saludos a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

"_Nao"_

"_¿Hmm?"_

"_Vamos a hablar de esto sólo una vez y jamás quiero escuchar otra palabra"_

"_¿De qué?"_

"_De Shizuru, y de ti"_

Sentadas estábamos en una banca, después de comer. Ni siquiera quería hablarlo, mas no hacerlo sería tonto, la amistad con Nao jamás sería la misma. Aparentemente algunas personas piensas que la pelirroja y yo tenemos algo así como un romance, me dijo Chie; con razón la gente nos miraba más extraño que de costumbre. Al decirle el rumor a Nao, la muy imbécil dijo "_Ja, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte"_, obvio le golpee el hombro. No creo que ella tenga ninguna tendencia romántica hacia mi, que yo sepa, ella no tiene esos gustos. Lo que sí, es que desde hace algunas semanas, de la nada comenzamos a hablarnos, a salir juntas a todos lados, a disfrutar de la mutua compañía, Nao no es como yo pensaba, es muy buena persona, que como todos cometió errores, tomó decisiones equivocadas, ahora sólo nos reímos de ello, intentamos encontrarle el lado gracioso, aunque parezca perverso, sí tiene un lado cómico. Eso todo eso y que le puso con Shizuru; ¿será que Nao es….?

"_¿Te gusta Shizuru?" _– Intenté continuar con el _tema_ -.

"_Fue ella, la que, fue ella Natsuki"._- La situación no se la esperaba mi joven amiga, quizá creyó que esta plática jamás se daría. Tampoco yo, sin embargo es ya necesario. Antes no lo había hecho pues Nao se acercó a mí con lágrimas, mi curiosidad se quedó de lado el día que ella necesitaba un abrazo. Shizuru es más que mi amiga y quisiera saber qué es lo que sucede entre ellas dos de una buena vez -.

_¿Fue ella la que hizo todo?_

"_Sí"_

"_Entonces, tú a ella..."_

"_Eso es privado Natsuki"_

"_¿Por qué? Sólo trato de entender cómo es que tú y la persona que tanto y tanto odiabas terminaron así"_

"_Entonces, ¿me preguntas sólo por curiosidad?"_

"_Te pregunto porque pensaba invitar a salir a Shizuru ese mismo día, ya te había dicho que estaba pensando invitarla, no entiendo cómo tú te atreviste a estar con ella. Nao, si te gusta por qué no me dijiste nada, yo, no sé… ¿te gustan las mujeres?"_ – De tantas interrogantes, Nao no sabía qué decir, cual responder primero y es la última pregunta la que me interesaba más, no por morbosa ni nada pero hey, cómo no querer saber algo así de una de tus amigas y pues se la dejé caer rápida, hasta dejó de ver a la nada para fijar sus ojos directos en los míos -

"_No me gusta Fujino, ahí tienes tu respuesta"_

"_Y si no te gusta qué es eso de andarse toqueteando"_

"_Lo dices porque te gusta nada más, no te quieras comportar como mi mamá"_

"_Jamás he intentado comportarme como tu madre, tú eres la que te comportas muy misteriosa últimamente, si yo supiera que sientes algo por alguien, no hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste, ¿no se supone que somos amigas?"_

"_Fujino fue la que empezó todo, yo estaba muy tomada"_

"_Qué respuesta más tonta, ¿a poco tú te caíste específicamente en las manos de Shizuru?"_

"_Te estoy diciendo que estaba muy tomada"_

"_Mira Nao, sólo quiero entender, ¿sientes algo por ella o no?"_

"_¿Por qué? Te le vas a lanzar de seguro. Pero Natsuki, no creo que ella se la indicada, si se puso así conmigo, imagínate las miles de cosas que ha hecho con quién sabe cuantos"_

"_La estás insultando y te estás insultando también, cuida tus palabras Nao"_

"_De eso se trata todo tu enojo, de que me acosté con ella"_

"_No es enojo y me hiere que lo hayas hecho. De Shizuru puedo esperar muchas cosas, muchas que no sé, como ésta, mas no imaginé esto de ti, sabías mi sentir hacia ella, hasta te burlaste de mi, ¿por qué?"_

"_Porque ella no es adecuada para ti, está loca"_

"_Eso lo decido yo"_

"_¿A caso no te importa que se haya acostado conmigo de buenas a primeras?"_

"_No, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, lo que sí me importa y mucho es que TÚ te hayas acostado con ella"_

"_Es lo mismo"_

"_No, porque tú al parecer tenías toda la intención"_

"_Natsuki, yo no le agarré las manos a Shizuru y se las puse en mi…"_

"_Cállate, es demasiado". – _Suspiré y proseguí, ya un poco más calmada_ – "Nao, eres muy atractiva, y con el paso de los años has aprendido las buenas artes para conquistar a quien sea, no lo dudo, no entiendo por qué hiciste esto y a veces pienso que debería haberme comportado de otra manera, no es broma, pienso que pude dejarte de hablar que te hubiera golpeado varias veces pero eres libre y ella también"_

"_Me estás diciendo que te doy lástima y por eso seguirás hablándome, no tenemos 7 años Natsuki"_

"_Entonces no te comportes como si los tuvieras"_

"_Sabes qué, me comporto como yo quiero…"_

"_Pues si a esas vamos me comporto como me debería comportar y te agarro a fregadazos, ¿es eso lo que esperas?; maldita sea Nao no te entiendo, antes pudiste hacerme daño y mucho más, pero ahora, ¡¿por qué?!"_

"_Porque no eres para ella porque tú no puedes vivir tu vida a lado de alguien como ella, te mereces algo mejor Natsuki, te mereces a alguien que esté contigo y no te cele de manera demoniaca, alguien..."_

Como que de momento todo se puso un poco extraño, hasta hace unos segundos la plática o lo que sea que fuera esto estaba bastante voluble, a punto estaba de agarrarme a golpes con Nao por su actitud valemadrista; sus poses, su girar de ojos y el torcer la boca sólo hacían que me enojara más, y es que cómo no hacerlo, primero le doy tiempo para hablar y cuando lo hacemos me da las respuestas más tontas para refutar sus acciones. Y lo peor, Nao se acercó, con una de sus manos frotaba suavemente mi mejilla y jugueteaba con su meñique en mi mano; intentaba engancharlo a mi meñique pero estaba yo tan tiesa que no pudo.

"_Nao"_

"_Natsuki, ¿es que no lo puedes ver?"_

Para ser honesta, lo único que podía ver eran los ojos suplicantes de Nao, sus labios entreabiertos, su aliento era dulce, se abrazó de mi.

"_Ella te hará daño, otra vez, una y mil veces más, ella, te, te hará que te marches"_

"_Nao" _– Me sentí tan estúpida, mientras ella se abrazaba a mi, mis manos torpes intentaban arreglar algo, no sé qué, eso es lo que siempre veo que las personas hacen cuando alguien abraza a alguien. También quise decir algo, lo que sea pero que la hiciera sentir mejor, al menos ya no lloraba -.

"_Nao yo no te gusto, ¿verdad?" _– Me tembló un poco la voz al decirlo y es que por estos momentos tan íntimos con ella, es ahora que comprendo lo que la gente piensa. No me había dado cuenta pero estar con Nao es diferente a estar con Mai o con Midori. Con Mai platico, ella me regaña, me como lo que sea que prepare, es como mi hermana, quizá la madre que tanto extraño, y aunque nadie ocupa ni ocupará el lugar de Saeko, siento que Mai a veces lo es, presiento que veo en ella a una mujer adulta, una madre adoptiva o algo así. Midori, ella es indescriptible, con ella hago de todo, de todo menos de _eso, _y Nao, es ahora, en este abrazo, que reconozco que sí somos como una pareja o algo y me asusta porque qué tal si ella sí siente algo-.

"_Nao, no te gusto ¿verdad?"_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ – La tomé por los hombros y me separé un poco de ella, con amabilidad. –

"_Es que, lo que hiciste con Shizuru, no fue por mi bienestar ¿verdad?"_

"…_."_

"_Nao"_

**000**

No dejo de sorprenderme a mi misma, si alguien me ha decepcionado alguna vez, soy yo, mi estúpida persona no deja de asombrarme con ideas y acciones que han logrado convencerme que es mejor quedarme sin hacer nada, vivir una vida monótona, clases o trabajo, dormir, estar en casa y recordar; es lo que vengo haciendo, lo que siempre he hecho desde que se fue.

Aquella noche, la última vez, con ligeros argumentos, decidí alejarme. Me quedaba la esperanza de ver a Natsuki en la escuela antes de dejar las aulas y mis obligaciones como kaichou, nunca se apareció y mucho menos pensé en verla por la noche, una ausente despedida. Llegué a casa de mis padres de mal humor con recuerdos que me asquean, Yuuki y ella, Yuuki y yo, Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, hasta Sigiura, cualquiera de ellas podría hacer feliz a Natsuki, cualquier mujer, cualquier hombre, quien sea menos yo, a todos los odio, me revienta pensar que ellos pudieran enamorarla, que ella pudiera corresponderles; nunca antes había mordido mis uñas, ya una fea manía mía estos días. La idea de un futuro en donde tuviera que verla compartiendo su vida a lado de alguien me hace revolcarme de dolor y envidia. ¿Estará mal que prefiera que ella esté sola?, para siempre, no me importa si me dicen perversa pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. Lo que sí puedo evitar es estar cerca de ella, y así llegué a la conclusión de hacerlo todo a un lado y a ver a dónde me lleva, mientras más lejos mejor.

Prohibido tengo buscarla, pensar en ella, recordar, esperar, prohibido acercarme, dejar que se acerque, cualquier conversación, cruzar miradas, mirar sus tiernos ojos, sus siempre brillantes pero tristes ojos, que no hablan más que del pasado, de una errante existencia de un malestar sin fin, de su madre, su triste vida, su último malestar, de mi.

Todo se acababa para mi ese día, pensé que lloraría durante toda la tarde y que tendría que retocar algunas veces el maquillaje, quizá no ir pero ya era demasiado tarde, mis padres y mis abuelos ya estaban esperando, pensé en ese beso por última vez y me fui. ¿Qué iba a hacer cada vez que ella entrara en mis pensamientos? Pensar en otras cosas, lo que sea, menos ella, ¿saben cuánto funcionó? Un par de horas; hasta que la vi, mientras bailaba con el abuelo, mientras a ella, Sigiura seductoramente se acercaba. Y cómo no hacerlo, Dios, Natsuki se veía hermosa.

Las estupideces que en un ridículo soliloquio susurré se quedaron de lado al ver cómo era abordada de manera tan descarada por Sigiura, por un segundo, la mirada de Natsuki y la mía se conectaron, cuando ella estaba sola, me sonrojé al verla, al verme bailando, sin embargo todo cambió cuando su amiga llegó. Ganas de armar un escándalo no me faltaron, de no ser porque mi familia estaba ahí lo hubiera hecho, a mi qué me importaban los otros alumnos y maestro, nada de eso me hubiera detenido si esa harpía se estaba comiendo a Natsuki, maldita, ni siquiera en público disimula un poco, ¿a caso no sabe que puede perder su trabajo?, eso no se quedaría así y me fui directo a ella, claro está antes dejé al abuelo con mis padres; al voltear, ellas ya no estaban ahí, no sé si fue suerte o crueldad pero logré ver que salían a los jardines en un abrazo más que afectivo.

Del salón salí hecha una furia, todo para que al llegar Sigiura hubiera desaparecido, sólo estaba Natsuki, ella y la luna, su semblante siempre tranquilo, esa noche mostraba algo más, algo que no pude comprender en ese entonces. La ira me nubló la mente y pensaba alejar a la maestra de Natsuki para a solas recordarle su lugar y a Natsuki ni voltear a verla, según yo, hasta que nos quedamos solas. Hubiera sido mejor si me hacía como que nada había pasado y regresara a donde mi familia me esperaba pero ella me sonrió y se acercó un poco, ya que las cosas no salía como lo esperé, al menos intentaría no bajar la guardia. ¿Por qué? Por qué cuando me vuelvo fría y distante, por qué decides hacer reverencia a tu nombre y te acercas, me pides un baile. Si no hubiera sido por tus fieles brazos, un par de veces hubiera caído, espero que no lo hayas notado, no sé si eran los zapatos, los nervios o todo junto.

Aquella noche la rechacé en todas las maneras posibles, me rehusaba a hacer plática, sus palabras, tranquilas y alentadoras a conversar me hicieron sentir que todo lo que hacía era incorrecto, que la culpa era mía, ella no tenía que pagar por lo que Yuuki y yo hicimos, no sé si Natsuki le haya reprochado algo, al parecer no, después de todo no habrá mucho que reclamar. La idea de bailar no sé de dónde la sacó pero hubiera sido maravilloso, siempre tiene las mejore ideas, los mejores impulsos, como el del salón hace algunos días cuando nos besamos, cuando sentí que esta vida tenía sentido.

Ofendida probablemente, me dijo que tenía que retirarse que sólo tenía unos momentos y aunque traté de hacer que se quedara no quiso, caminando de regreso al salón, lo supe, ella me quería decir algo pero ya era demasiado tarde, esa misma noche se marchó de Japón, para probablemente nunca más volver, lo que dijo Yuuki acerca del viaje resultó verdadero, sin embargo a nadie le dijo si regresaba, en la escuela aún no está inscrita al nuevo año escolar y según Sugiura, por primera vez en la vida, Natsuki tenía su departamento ordenado, así es, tuve que ir con _esa_ a pedir ayuda para buscarla. Aún deseo saber en dónde vive pero la maestra me dijo que Natsuki sólo quería compartir ese lugar con ella o con Mai. Con la cabeza baja le pregunté si había algo entre ellas pero sus palabras no fueron de mucha ayuda. "_Eres joven"_ me dijo para marcharse y dejarme en la incertidumbre de un futuro que momento a momento se venía armando frente a mis ojos, soledad.

**000**

"_¿Tanta es tu urgencia de tener en tus manos los libros que me pediste?"_

"_Qué puedo decir, no se consiguen tan fácil en Japón"_

"_Sí bueno, te los entrego en un momento"_

"_Te ayudo Kuga san, oh bienvenida"_

"_No te preocupes, yo puedo"_

"_Vamos, deja que al menos te ayude con una maleta"_

A penas he llegado del viaje, y lo primero que veo es a Kanzaki, vaya bienvenida. Antes de irme, hace algunos días, Mai me pidió un par de libros, para quien ahora al parecer sí es su novio. Obviamente no pude negarme, aunque sí quería, no iba a estar buscando librerías esos días, mucho menos libros que ni eran para mi, pero no pude decir que no. Lo que me parece extraño, es que éste, haya venido al aeropuerto sólo por sus cochinos libros.

"_No te preocupes, yo puedo"_

"_Vamos, deja que al menos te ayude con una maleta. ¿Me permites llevarte a tu departamento?" _– Jamás, ni Dios lo quiera - .

"_ehh no gracias, voy para otros rumbos"_

"_Puedo acercarte, anda no seas tan testaruda"_

"_Los caballeros también saben aceptar un no, ¿sabías eso?" _ –Pobre pendejo, está tan acostumbrado a que todas le digan que sí -

"_Sí pero me gustaría hablar contigo un momento"_

"_No quiero ser descortés Kanzaki pero como verás vengo de un vuelo y me siento cansada" _– Ya sacaste boleto enfadoso hijo de… -

"_Por eso te estoy ofreciendo llevarte" _

"_Pero he dicho que no, a ver, dime qué quieres, de seguro vienes a hablar de Shizuru, ¿verdad?"_

"_De ti y de ella"_

"_Eres una de las mil personas con las que no tengo por qué tener ese tipo de conversaciones, además tu qué, ni siquiera amigos somos"_

"_Pero sí soy amigo de ella, tú también"_

"_Qué te sucede, quién te crees como para venir a hablarme de ella; si tú también tienes algún consejito mejor guárdatelo, ya no estoy para esas cosas" _ - Put# madre, en verdad me había prometido ser menos lépera pero con gente como esta no se puede, ¡no se puede! -

"_Sí, de hecho ni yo, en estos momentos me gustaría estar en varios otros lugares pero Kuga, deberías visitar a Shizuru, ella no sabía que te irías y no la ha pasado bien"_

"_Kanzaki, te traje tus libros, lárgate con ellos"_

"_No lo hago por ti, aunque eso ya lo sabes, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, sólo a ellas"_

Después de lo que me dijo Kanzaki, acepté que me acercara un poco al departamento. No tanto como para que supiera en dónde vivo, no quiero gente molestona rondando mi santuario. Soy en verdad afortunada, tener un lugar para mí es algo que no dejé de agradecerle a mi padre en este viaje. Kanzaki no dejó de parlotear sobre Shizuru, su anémico estado, casi casi me dijo que era mi culpa, todo eso, y yo no dejaba de ver a las calles por las que pasábamos. Cuando estábamos cerca, le pedí que se detuviera, no sin antes él, obviamente meter su cuchara.

"_Aprecio mucho lo de los libros"_

"_No te hagas Kanzaki, sé que sólo hiciste para venirme con el chisme, a poco crees que no sé que tú puedes conseguir estos libros en internet o ir por ellos tú mismo, me imaginé tus intenciones desde que Mai me mencionó el favorcito"_.

Afortunadamente después de esto, Kanzaki cerró la boca. A la puerta del departamento, pude percibir un agradable olor a comida, era Mai, y las risas eran de Midori. Aunque lo que me espera allá adentro es diversión no me sentía con ánimos, las palabras de Kanzaki repicaban en mi mente todavía; Shizuru no estaba bien y me culpan de ello, tenía que verla, además los días se me hacen más largos, quiero verla, es necesario. Para sorpresa de mis anfitrionas entré al departamento sin saludar, intentaron abrazarme y hablar conmigo pero lo único que tenía en mente era un baño rápido, un cambio de ropa y salir de prisa. Vi que lo comprendieron pues antes de irme, iba a decirles algunas cosas, Mai estaba en la barra de la cocina apoya de codos y sosteniendo con sus manos su cara, con una sonrisa igual de grande y tonta a la de Midori; decidí guardarme mis comentarios y salí del lugar.

Iba a perdirle a Mai, cuando estaba a dentro, la dirección de Shizuru, imaginé que su novio sabría en dónde vive. Lo más seguro es que hubiera recibido algunas burlas de ambas. Ni sé en cual universidad se enlistó, menos sé en dónde vive ahora. Quizá en la casa de sus padres, Dios espero que no, eso sólo significa tener que verlos a ellos y no creo que vean con buenos ojos que su hija tenga visitas a altas horas de la noche. Me sudaban las manos de una manera como nunca antes, me sentía enferma, como cuando quieres vomitar, sabes que lo harás pero no sabes muy bien cuando y peor, no tengo nada en el estómago. Y a ver, ¿qué le voy a decir, a qué voy o qué? Al finalizar todas estas preguntas no pude seguir caminando, era obvio que no sabía lo que hacía, la necesidad de verla no es suficiente, o ¿sí?

Para mi suerte no vive con ellos, el mensaje de Mai, que por cierto le pedí mientras bajaba a prisa las escaleras, muestra una dirección que queda como a 15 minutos de mi departamento, puedo irme en moto, pero así como vengo, lo más seguro es que me estampe en algún lado. Asco, no dejo de notar mis manos sudadas ahora que ya estoy en un taxi, probablemente sea mejor si la llamo antes de llegar, qué tal si tiene compañía. Al marcar su número una voz me informa que ese número esta fuera de servicio, genial, tendré que aparecerme sin avisar, sin previa notificación como tanto odio que a mi me hagan.

Ya me lo imaginaba de Shizuru, vive en un lugar más que bien, una torre de 10 pisos, el 5to el de ella. Es casi media noche y aquí, parada a fuera, con la vista fija en una puerta, no puedo dejarme de preguntar qué haré, a qué vine y lo más importante, si ella estará ahí. Inhalo, golpeo la puerta y rápidamente se escucha cuando alguien la abre, exhalo y lo que veo…

Shizuru no estaba sola.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me han llegado muchos comentarios y quiero agradecerlos todos. Algunos me preguntan por qué Natsuki no se es más efusiva y violenta, o por qué no ha tomado cartas en el asunto como debería, simple; Natsuki (al menos para mi) no actuaría tan inmadura y espontáneamente, tiene una imagen rebelde pero si lo pensamos bien, Natsuki es de las más sensatas y maduras en Mai Hime. El próximo capítulo es el último. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

De Mai Hime, nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

"_Buenas noches"_

"_Buenas noches… señorita ¿quién es usted?" _– Ehh -

"_Y qué hace visitando a mi hija a esta hora de la noche" _– Que qué, su hija, osea este gigante es.. – "_Shizuru, quién es esta…"_

"_Padre por favor, ella es una amiga, permítele entrar"_

Así está la cosa, vine a visitar a Shizuru envalentonada para lo que sea que fuera a pasar, menos para esto; sus padres. Asomándose de una puerta a la derecha, en el pasillo del recibidor, estaba Shizuru, su rostro no mostraba mas que sorpresa, no, sorpresa y cansancio. Es muy tarde, no debí haber venido y lo más seguro, es que este señor, que por cierto mide como 2 metros y medio, no me deje pasar. No podía mover mi vista, de ella, no podía verla completa pero aún así, lo poco que observaba me era suficiente.

"_Shizuru, puedes volver a casa, o podemos quedarnos hija" _– El señor Fujino habló, con un ojo veía a su retoño, con el otro no dejaba de inspeccionarme de arriba a abajo - .

"_Para nada, su amiga ya está aquí, ellas se harán compañía cielo" _– Dijo la señora Fujino, quien con paso veloz, se acercaba a la puerta – _"Anda hija, no te quedes a fuera, entra" _– La madre de Shizuru me tomó por el brazo y me acercó un poco, cuando iba a decir algo, ella nuevamente le habló a su hija –.

"_Nos vamos Shizuru, espero tu llamada por la mañana"_

"_Pero…" _– Intentó comentar el señor, y fue interrumpido por un cerrón de puerta, su esposa no lo dejó terminar, no sin antes la señora me llamara por ni nombre en tono muy bajo y apretó mi brazo.

Como había mencionado fui a su departamento, estábamos en algo así como un largo pasillo, yo estaba junto a una pequeña mesa al parecer de mármol, de esas en donde puedes dejar llaves y bolsas, había un florero hermoso y largo. El pasillo estaba poco iluminado, y que el color de las paredes fuera gris, así como la madera de los pisos tuviera un tono casi negro, no ayudaba mucho para poder ver bien a Shizuru, sus rojos ojos, sus hermosos ojos que me hablan de tanto, de dolor más que nada. ¿Se han dado cuenta que divago en exceso?

"_Lamento venir tan tarde sin avisar y lamento lo de tus padres"_

Qué más podía decir, qué podía hacer, nunca lo supe, Shizuru comenzó a llorar, recargada en el marco en donde estaba, intenté acercarme pero sollozando me pidió que no lo hiciera, así estuvimos un par de minutos, los más largos de mi vida.

"_Vete" _– sentenció ella -

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Quisiera estar sola, no me siento bien para recibir visitas, vete"_

"_Con mayor razón me quedaré si dices que no estás bien" _– Nuevamente traté de acercarme pero ella se alejó de mi. En un arranque de valentía, se limpió las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos y rápido fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y me pidió que me marchara.-

"_Por favor Natsuki vete, déjame sola"_

"_Shizuru" – _Ahora sí me acerqué – _"Dime qué te pasa"_

"_Me pasa que no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola"_

"_Yo creo lo contrario"_

Estábamos tan cerca, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, la acerqué más a mis brazos y aunque ella no hacía nada sabía que estaba en lo correcto al estrecharla; estrecharla y oler sus cabellos, al momento la incomodé por mi excesiva demostración de afecto, intentó alejarse de mi. Con un movimiento lento y suave empujó mi cuerpo del suyo, sin embargo, Shizuru no se dio cuanta que lo que presionaba eran mis pechos, hasta que yo la tomé por sus antebrazos y le impedí seguir alejándose de mí. Hice una mueca de sorpresa, cómo no lo iba a hacer, aunque fuera un accidente pues eran mis pechos y sus manos, ¿me entienden? MIS pechos y SUS manos. Después, todo se fue al demonio. Me aventó y me gritó:

"_Que te vayas de mi casa, quién te crees para venir así como así, después de desaparecer, de besarme y luego mantenerte más fría que nunca, quién te crees"._

No me lo esperaba. Shizuru comenzó a respirar muy rápido, me veía con rabia. Luego todo fue muy extraño. Se acercó a mi, me empujó otra vez hacia fuera y cerró la puerta. Y así fue, me echó de su casa, las siguientes palabras se las dije cuando todavía me encontraba en la puerta, esperando que me escuchara.

"_Sé que no la has pasado bien, y que probablemente no entiendas mi actitud, me pasa lo mismo contigo. Primero dices que me amas, después te alejas, trato de acercarme a ti, nos besamos, te veo con Nao y me alejas. Lo más certero es pensar que quieres que me aleje de ti. Todo me lo dice, tus acciones, el tiempo, tu silencio. Ya después entendí que fue mi culpa. Mi actitud, mi rechazo, esos momentos en que casi tú y yo… y después nada. Cuídate mucho por favor"._

A la puerta, dejé una pequeña bolsa de regalo, con variaciones de té que le traje de Alemania. Salí del edifico y no la he vuelto a ver, casi 3 meses ya desde ese día que me aventó. Por comentarios de Mai sé que sigue con vida, no deja de preguntarle a Reito (se supone que son novios o algo así raro). Cuando Mai comienza a hablar de ella, le pido que se detenga, no es que la odie, para nada, sólo que pienso ya es mejor olvidarlo todo, saber que está con bien me es suficiente. Al principio no dejé de chillar por semanas, todo el día, toda la noche, a cada momento, siempre había algo que me lastimaba, por mi estupidez, por sus errores y por los que me faltó cometer.

He estado asistiendo a la escuela todos los días y ya no puedo escaparme como antes, lo que si, es que ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre, las cosas del pasado allá se quedarán, la búsqueda de mi madre y cosas que nunca entendía del festival así se quedaron, es Midori, cuando estoy con ella quien me llena la cabeza de historias, responde todas las preguntas y al final la pobre termina cansada de tanto hablar. Sí, desde aquella ocasión que Midori me encontró en el risco, hemos sido buenas amigas.

"¿_Has hablado con ella?"_

"_Sabes que no, y sabes que no quiero hablar de eso"_

"_Eso, tiene muy bonitas piernas y cada día se ve más guapa"_

"_Siempre ha sido atractiva, que nunca viste el millar de fans detrás"_

"_Como sea, el caso es que la veo seguido, y me pregunta por ti"_

"_Será por amabilidad, espero que no le digas más de lo necesario"_

"_Sí, de hecho le he comentado que no sé nada de ti, que no te veo más que en clase"_

"_¿Por qué?_

"_Ohh, con que sí te interesa"_

"_Siempre me va a interesar su bienestar, sólo se me hace raro que le hayas dicho eso de mi"_

"_Pues por maldad lo hice, por haberte cerrado la puerta en el hocico, a poco crees que se me antoja sentarme a tomar el té y hablar plácidamente con la señorita"_

"_Tuvo sus razones para cerrarme la puerta"_

"_Ay por favor Natsuki, como te encanta hacerte la mártir, nadie tiene que comportarse de esa maneta tan ruda, además no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Shizuru es muy torpe, cada que las cosas mejoran entre ustedes, hace algo estúpido y lo arruina, o me vas a decir que también tiene sus razones para ser así"_

"_No, bueno, cada quién hace lo que quiera…."_

"_Arghh que flojera contigo, pero ya te dije, si están así, es por culpa de ella, no tuya"_

Lo que Midori decía, ya lo había pensado, aunque siempre caía en conclusión que yo era bruta y lenta. A Shizuru siempre la excusaba en mis pensamientos con tonterías, porque siempre la veía perfecta, angelical, hasta que poco a poco, comencé a darme cuenta que ella también era humana. Quizá porque la conocí como la joven perfecta que aparentaba ser, quizá por eso se me hizo difícil ver lo que ella es; maldita Midori, tiene toda la boca llena de razón, no puedo creer cómo alguien que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo desorientada en alcohol, puede ser tan acertada en casi todo, tal vez es la edad, o así es ella.

Shizuru cometía muchos errores, uno tras otro, pienso que le faltaba experiencia en la vida pero, a quién no, ni que tuviéramos 50 años, nadie puede tirar la primera piedra, menos yo, quien más tarde que temprano vine a pagar cuenta de mis errores y falta de "experiencia" en las artes del amor. Como sea, continué con mi vida que para ser honesta me gusta, me gusta mucho, tener la tranquilidad que pensé nunca tendría, saberme en calma, con las cuentas saldadas. He descubierto que no soy como pensaba, que me gustan las cosas tranquilas, puedo disfrutar de los quehaceres del hogar, de cocinar, de caminar, y espero que mis amigas no se burlen al enterarse de esto, no tendrían por qué reírse pero casi nadie me conoce, casi nadie sabe que prefiero dormir y estar en casa, que disfruto de preparar mi comida, me gusta leer.

"_El sábado es mi fiesta" _– A veces Midori, no se cansa de hablar -

"_Felicidades"_

"_Ese felicidades me suena a que no vas a ir"_

"_Nadie me conoce mejor que tuuuuú" _

"_Por favor"_

"_No"_

"_Por favorcito"_

"_No, y no. Midori, Por qué mejor no tomas esta ocasión, aquí y ahora, como una celebración, conmigo, si quieres vamos a algún bar, donde sea"._

"_No me hagas que te ruegue"_

"_No lo harías"_

"_¿Me estás retando Kuga?_

"_No. De seguro ya tienes planeado todo, ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí, intenté invitarte antes pero ya sabía tu respuesta, entiendo si no quieres ir, irá Shizuru por cierto"_

"_Mhmm"_

"_Me basta y me sobra con que estés ahora aquí conmigo, en serio"_

"_Lo vieja te vuelve más cursi"_

"_Y más guapa"_

"_-"_

"_Veo que no lo niegas"_

"_Cómo podría, sabes que a pesar de tu ridícula personalidad, eres muy atractiva"_

"_Natsuki, eres tan linda a veces, ven aquí, déjame abrasarte"_

"_NOO, aleja, tus, glándulas mamarias de mi"_

"_Qué estúpida te escuchas, llamándolas así; ¡senos Natsuki, se-nos!, boobs, tetas, gomas, lolas, niñas, lo que sea, menos glándulas….."_

"_Como sea, quítamelas". _– Ya muy entrada la noche, salí de su casa, con rumbo desconocido.

Una noche, una como cualquier otra, sola. Con luna, con ausencia de luz, con una extraña tranquilidad que se filtra en lo más hondo de mis deseos, que no son los más guardados, sino los que más anhelo, los que más persisten, lo que tanto añoro. La fiesta de Midori era en su casa, y aunque dije que no iría me sentí mal de no asistir, ya era muy tarde, había iniciado hace como 2 horas y me encontraba a fuera del lugar. Podía ver la puerta abierta y los ventanales mostraban a varias personas, no sólo las que conozco. Me sentí incómoda así que no entré, ni siquiera me bajé de la moto, ni me quité el casco.

Me quedé un par de minutos mirando lo que sucedía, y antes de arrancar una voz que bien me conocía pronunció mi nombre.

"_Natsuki"_

"_Shizuru, buenas noches"_

"_-"_

Otra vez con su actitud rara. En serio, me doy por vencida, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pase por la mente de esta mujer, así que mejor me porto amable, le sigo la corriente y me largo antes de que lo que sea suceda. Así como aquella vez en el baile de graduación, parece no querer hablar.

"_Qué tal la fiesta" _– Dije en un último intento de hacer conversación antes de marcharme –

"_Bien sólo que hace mucho ruido"_

"_Sí, me imagino, después de todo es una fiesta de Midori"_

"_Sí"_

Inserten como 5 minutos incómodos de silencio.

"_Bueno, me retiro, espero que la sigas pasando bien, cuídate"_

"_¿No vas a entrar? Midori seguramente está esperando por ti"_

"_Ella sabe que no vendría, sólo quise pasar a ver si todo estaba bien"_

"_Oh, ya veo" _– Otro silencio incómodo -_ "¿Quisieras quedarte un poco conmigo?, podemos platicar, si gustas"._

"_Tengo que irme, lo siento" _– Esto como que me suena a deja vu. Además estaba en todo mi derecho de darme a desear, a poco no. Me acomodé en la moto y a punto estaba de despedirme nuevamente, cuando…-

"¿_Podrías llevarme a mi casa?, Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedes hacerlo?"_

No puede ser, por qué, por qué cuando todo está bien, sucede algo como esto. Me siento tan extraña. Si acepto, la tendré tan cerca, además significaría que tengo que entablar alguna conversación, o decirle un par de palabras al menos. Si le digo que no, se va a ofender o quizá ni sienta nada, se haga la digna y se de la media vuelta. Como sea, podré portarme indiferente pero negarle un aventón a alguien, no va conmigo.

"_Toma mi casco y sujétate fuertemente"_

"_No, si no tienes otro mejor me voy sola"_

"_Shizuru, toma el casco por favor"._

* * *

Qué difícil es ser fuerte, ir contra uno mismo. Nunca dudé de mis sentimientos por Natsuki, nunca lo he hecho, nunca lo haré. Aunque mi cabeza me diga que lo mejor es alejarme, no puedo evitar sentirme fascinada mientras estoy a su lado, no puedo. Me siento satisfecha y debería sentirme segura entre sus brazos, como lo estoy ahora que ha aceptado a llevarme a casa después de la fiesta de Midori. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenerla así, rodeada con mis brazos me confirma que no está bien. Siento como se tensa a cada momento y trato de alejarme pero ella me pide que me abrace lo más fuerte, incluso que recargue mi cabeza contra su espalda; por seguridad dijo. Natsuki no trae casco, yo traigo el de ella, ¿podría ser más amable?, sí, sí puede, va a una velocidad bastante lenta, se disculpó por tener que tomar algunos atajos para que la policía no nos detenga, ella es así, siempre amable, siempre constante, inusual ella es.

El día que la dejé ir, cuando le cerré la puerta en cara, no pude más y me senté a llorar ahí mismo, después de escuchar sus tristes palabras. Esto no es como la última vez que según yo decidí alejarme, todo fue peor. Me resigné a sentirme como me siento ahora, a esperar que algún día deje de sentir lo que siento, y que se acabe el amor profetizado, ella nunca será mía.

Aún así, y sin razón, todo me hace sentir celosa; todo. No quiero compartirla con nadie, no quiero que nadie la vea, quiero tenerla tan cerca, envidio a la luna por poder cubrirla, al sol por poder tocar su piel, al aire que juega con su cabellos, al agua que se convierte en sudor y se desliza por cualquier parte de su paradisiaco cuerpo, a esta moto que puede tenerla en esta posición tantas y tantas veces. Me doy cuenta que mientras pensaba todo eso, he enterrado mis dedos en su cuerpo pero ella no dijo nada, quizá pensó que tenía miedo, y avanzamos más lento pero falta poco para llegar. Aspiro por última vez el olor de sus cabellos, eso intento pero el casco no ayuda mucho y cierro los ojos mientas recargo mi cabeza en su espalda. Otra vez.

Qué maravilloso pudo ser, de haber sido nada más le hubiera pedido a la vida. Me pregunto si pudiera ser posible, o si tendría que cambiar toda yo para que ella pudiera amarme. No lo creo, porque jamás la amaría menos. _Shizuru, Shizuru. _Mi nombre se escucha tan distante. _Shizuru, Shizuru._

"_Shizuru"_

"_Shizuru, ya llegamos, ¿estás bien?"_

"_¿He?, Sí, lo siento, es que, la verdad me venía arrullando el viento"_

Natsuki no dijo nada. Aún estábamos en su moto y tenía la cabeza en dirección mía pero ya había apagado el motor. Tenía un pie en el suelo y me solté de ella. Se bajó lentamente y antes de que yo lo hiciera me dijo que esperara, que ella me ayudaba. Estaba otra vez muy cerca de mi, con delicadeza me quitó el casco y cómo no sonrojarme cuando me pidió la mano para bajar.

"_Espero que no te hayas mareado por el viaje"_

"_Para nada. Natsuki gracias en verdad, se estaba haciendo cada vez más tarde y ya nadie estaba en condiciones de manejar"_

"_Es tarde como dices, me marcho. Descansa Shizuru"_

Última oportunidad. Ella estaba a punto de ponerse el casco y me atreví. Es ahora o en verdad nunca jamás.

"_Quisieras pasar un momento a tomar algo"_ – Qué frase tan trillada y desventajosa, Natsuki no toma té; no tengo alcohol, ni siquiera café, qué le voy a ofrecer, ¿leche?, para estúpida gano cualquier concurso. Alcance a ver con la poca luz que teníamos, una pequeña sonrisa y cómo inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, nunca la había visto hacerlo.

"_No puedo Shizuru, me tengo que ir" _– Justo cuando lo dijo, recordé cuando le cerré la puerta y la saqué abruptamente de mi casa - .

"¿_Es acaso que no puedes, o no quieres?; Natsuki sé que la última vez no te traté de la manera correcta y lo lamento. Nosotros lo que sea que fuimos o pudimos ser, siempre me mantuvo tensa, siempre arruino todo contigo, de alguna manera u otra no puedo estar bien, si es que trato algo formal, mis pobres posibilidades se desvanecen por lo que tú no sientes o por los errores que yo cometo. No te estoy culpando de nada, en verdad, sólo quiero que sepas que lo que he hecho, no me lo explico, y me duele que te alejes porque sé que soy quien lo causa"._

"_Shizuru tranquilízate por favor, estás temblando"_

"_No es nada, yo necesito que entiendas" _– Iba a tocar su mejilla pero creo que la asusté porque dio un pequeño brinco y después se sonrojó un poco -.

"_Shizuru, no me debes nada, ninguna explicación"_

"_Entonces por qué siento lo contrario, por qué siento que debo pedirte disculpas hasta que me canse, hasta que me duela pronunciar cualquier cosa y por qué necesito que me perdones, ¿por qué?"_

"_Shizuru"_

"_No Natsuki, estoy cansada, de verme así, de no saber qué pasara, de lastimarte y lastimarme cuando ni siquiera ya eres mi amiga. Aunque lo niegues sé que lo he hecho"_

"_No lo niego pero sabemos que no debería dolernos tanto, porque dejamos de ser lo que éramos, y porque sé que quieres algo más." _– Fruncí el ceño, escuchar nuevamente asegurar a Natsuki lo que ella bien sabía que yo sentía me hace sentir inútil y desilusionada, porque siempre me responde lo mismo, porque no puede sentir como yo siento -. "_Sé qué estás pensando; que mis sentimientos son los mismo Shizuru, que voy a negar lo que ya me es imposible esconder, porque ahora lo entiendo; y pensé que aquellos besos te lo habían demostrado"- _Lo que escuchaba no lo entendía completamente, más bien sí lo comprendía pero no estaba segura –

"_Shizuru, vamos, no es bueno estar aquí a media calle tan tarde"_

"_¿Te vas a ir nuevamente, te irás sin terminar, sin resolver nada?_

Me sentía estúpida, más que nunca, más que todas las veces que lo he dicho. Cuando estoy con ella todo debe ser extremo. Puedo ser tan feliz, tan miserable, por qué lagrimas nuevamente comienzan a salir de mis ojos. Entre lamentos que intento apagar, después de reprocharle su partida, ella baja de su vehículo, toma mi mano y me besa. Así, sencillo, me besa, besa mis lágrimas y mi frente.

"¿_Me permites llevarte a dentro?" _– Dijo antes de que la llenara de besos -

* * *

"_¿Cómo estás? _

"_Como ves, más que bien, no me puedo quejar" _– Cuando Nao quiere, puede verse más que atractiva, me ha guiñado el ojo, y se sentó a lado de mi, en esa banca nuestra, en aquel parque -. "_¿Puedo?" _– Preguntó si podía poner sus piernas sobre las mías, siempre lo hacía pero no por eso omitía preguntarme, nunca lo olvidaba -.

"_Por supuesto pero no creo que sea el mejor lugar para darte un masaje, así que te tendrás que conform__ar con que te las toque"_

"_Pues algo, es algo"_

"_Ya casi no te veo pelirroja"_

"_Sí, hemos estado muy ocupadas, mi madre, como que aún no se acostumbra a todo, se le hace extraño, verme así, y no a una niña"_

"_Ni tanto, que de estatura sigues igual seguramente" _– ambas reímos un poco y pasamos a un placentero silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y soledad del parque. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde. A Nao, le gustaba que le tocara las piernas, que vamos, no hay que confundirse con alguna caricia sexual o fetiche, es como a quien le gusta que le toquen los cabellos o que le den palmadas suaves en la espalda, sin embargo, no lo hacemos mientras haya otras personas a nuestro alrededor, se podrían confundir, menos si esas personas son Midori o Shizuru.

"¿_No se molesta Fujino, de que estés aquí conmigo?"_

"_Un poco, creo que haga lo que haga, nunca haré que deje de sentir celos hacia a ti"_

"_Obviamente, no estás con cualquier persona, estás ante toda una mujer"_

"_De dónde, si eres una escuincla"_

"_Ya Kuga, no seas payasa". _– Nuevamente las dos nos quedamos en silencio, yo en ratos volteaba ver a Nao, sin que ella me viera, disimuladamente veía su expresión, que parecía más tranquila que de costumbre, sin desgana. Ahora que salgo con Shizuru, siento que ella se aleja de mí y sé que Shizuru no se siente cómoda cuando hablo de Nao, mucho menos cuando le dije que iba a verla, sin embargo, agradezco que no me haya hecho algún comentario, no tendría por qué, bien sabe que Nao es mi amiga.

"_Nao"_

"_Hmm"_ – Esto es como un cambio de rol, y no me gusta nada –

"_Nao, quiero que sepas…"_

"_Esto no va contigo, y lo sabes". _– Si bien que sabía que a esto llegaría y que no va conmigo, no entiendo por qué ella no empezó a abordar lo que ninguna quería – "_Esperaba que lo dejaras pasar pero veo que no es posible, tu cabezota no te deja"_

"_Creo que por respeto a todas, es mejor que hablemos" _

"_¿Qué quieres saber?"_

"_Las cosas no son así, sólo quiero decirte que espero esto siga, así como hasta hace algunos meses, aunque te burles; nunca pensé que lo diría pero…" _– Tuve que inhalar fuertemente antes de que estallara –_ "no quiero que te alejes"._

"_Por favor, deja las cursilerías, hoy estás irreconocible, andar con Fujino te ablanda, ¿no es así?"_ – Que mencione su nombre facilita las cosas, quiere decir que no está tan renuente a hablar de ella, aún así, se me hace tan molesto hablarlo, quisiera no hacerlo, no va con ella, ni conmigo-.

"_Nao, hay tanto que decir, que sólo con decirte esto, creo que sabes a qué me refiero, y creo que sabes, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo"_

"_Entonces no lo hagas, ya sabemos las dos, todo lo que quisiéramos decir"_ – Puede que Nao tenga la razón, quizá no necesitamos explicaciones, ni más raras emociones, de todas maneras…-

"_¿Te gustan las mujeres?"_

"_No"_

"_Y lo de Shi.."_

"_Fue cosa del alcohol"_

"_Y, ¿crees que pase otra vez?"_

"_Kuga no, no creo que esto sea algo que en verdad quieras saber pero si es tanta tu curiosidad, satisfácete sabiendo que no pasará nuevamente; casarme o quedarme a lado de una mujer, no es parte de mi plan de vida"_

"_Lo haces sonar como si fuera un pecado"_

"_No tanto y debo reconocer que quien se quede contigo, es afortunada, tienes unas manos mágicas" - _Dijo mientras hacía una mueca asquerosa de placer porque le estaba tocando las piernas, repito, nada sexual – "_Imagínate cuando te estés..." _

"_Que marrana eres, ya estuvo, me tengo que ir"_

"_Buu, apenas comenzaba lo bueno, me imagino que ahora ya te debes meter temprano"_

"_Le prometí a Shizuru que cenaríamos juntas"_ – La idiota se está burlando -

"_Sí, como sea, no necesito saber tus planes, llévame a casa"_

Y la tuve que llevar, porque esa no fue una sugerencia sino una orden que tuve que acatar. En mi departamento se encontraba Shizuru, esperando a que llegara. Anoche, durmió en mi cama, y dijo que como muestra de agradecimiento hacia mí, por haberle permitido quedarse a pasar la noche, ella cocinaría algo especial para las dos; se quedó a dormir y fue la noche más incómoda de todas las que he pasado en cama; porque en todas esas largas horas, no pude descansar. Ella se aferró a mi cuerpo algunos momentos y yo pretendía que dormía también, para no incomodarla pero se dio cuenta en la mañana, al ver mi estado somnoliento y mis ojeras. Presiento que también esta noche tiene planeado quedarse, porque en el estacionamiento no veo su auto y no la llevaré a casa tan tarde, si algo le pasa a Shizuru, no sé qué sería de mi si papi y mami Fujino se enteran.

Al intentar entrar, sin hacer ruido, mis deceos se vieron truncados; Shizuru abrió la puerta y me dijo:

"_Bienvenida" _– Me recibió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo –

"_Hola" _– Traté de regresarle el abrazo pero me quedé asombrada del lugar. Estaba repleto de velas, flores y una mesita con algunos platos, no sé que había en ellos pero el olor era delicioso.

"_Espero que no te moleste, lo que he hecho con tu departamento, es un día muy especial y quería darte una sorpresa" _– Las explicaciones de Shizuru me las ha de haber dado por mi expresión perdida, quizá pensó que me molestó la vista, no era así, sin embargo, esto es como que muy romántico, y sé lo que significa romántico, sé lo que significan las velas, las luces bajas, sé cómo piensa Shizuru –

"_No me molesta, sólo es sorprendente, se ve hermoso"_

"_No más que tú Natsuki"_

"_Shizuru" _– Creo que jamás dejaré de sonrojarme –

"_Por favor, siéntate, quisiera servirte la cena"_

"_Espera, antes, quisiera hablarte"_

"_Podemos hacerlo mientras cenamos, ¿no lo crees?"_

"_Preferiría esperar"_ – Su semblante cambió a uno de consternación –

"_Sé que no ha sido fácil, y que hay muchas cosas por decir todavía, muchos puntos en blanco y para serte honesta, quisiera que así siguiéramos" _– Me encanta ver el rostro de sorpresa de Shizuru, es divertido –_ "conociéndonos y dejando todo lo que pasó atrás. Siento que constantemente buscas la manera de reivindicarte cuando no deberías hacerlo, Shizuru" _– armándome de valor, tomo sus manos entre las mías – "_No me importa nada que hayas hecho, de no haberlo hecho, no estaríamos juntas, no tendría la oportunidad de estrechar tus manos, de tocar tus hermosos cabellos, de acariciar tu cara; nada Shizuru, nada me importa más que seamos felices, y espero que esa felicidad sea lado a lado, juntas y por siempre"_

"_Natsuki"_

"_Dime que aún no es tarde, y que también quieres lo mismo"_

"_No"_

"_¿No? Pe-pero nosotras, tú, las cosas románticas, las velas" _– No me lo puedo creer, Shizuru otra vez…-

"_No, yo quiero más que eso, quiero una vida entera contigo, una familia, que nos casemos"_

"_Ah, yo también pero vamos paso a paso"_

"_Exacto, por eso hice esta cena para ti, porque si no pasa lo que a continuación tiene que pasar, ninguno de nuestros hermosos futuros planes, podrán suceder. Sabes Natsuki, les he hablado mucho a mis padres sobre ti" _– Ya me imaginaba que no por nada me veían ambos de esa peculiar manera, en especial su padre – "_les he dicho que finalmente tengo citas con la persona más maravillosa, con la que siempre soñé pero ninguno aprobó mis comentarios"_

"_Si es por la otra noche, iremos con ellos, puedo ponerme ropa decente y tratar de mostrarles que no estoy jugando"_

"_Eres tan linda, e inocente, y vestirte decente ya lo haces corazón, sin embargo ellos no están de acuerdo con lo de las citas furtivas, según ellos, eso no nos lleva a ningún lado, lo que me hizo recordar, que tú y yo en realidad no tenemos una relación formal"_

"_Por supuesto que la tenemos, y todos estos días, todas esas cosas que hemos hecho juntas"_

"_Y no es que no las aprecie, al contrario; pero, nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia"_

"_Después de todo pensé que era innecesario"_

"_No para mi, soy muy tradicionalista"_

"_Mujer de Kioto, que gusta de los placeres de otras mujeres, no es nada tradicionalista"_ -Como que no le pareció mi comentario y me soltó las manos para alejarse un poco –_"Este es entonces el verdadero motivo de la cena"_

"_¿Natsuki, quieres ser mi novia?"_

Momento, ¿no se supone que yo iba a preguntar eso?, no sé cómo pasamos de la puerta, de estar sujetando nuestras manos, a ahora estar sentada en la mesa con la cabeza baja, obviamente yo, ella está frente a mi, de pie. Y es ridículo, porque hablé de ir con sus padres, de planes, y ahora me encuentre mirando al mantel, avergonzada por algo que no debería; Shizuru se ha puesto a mi altura, se ha hincado y toma mis manos nuevamente.

"_Levántate por favor"_ – Le pedí -

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí, es sólo que nunca me imaginé que tú me preguntaras a mi"_

"_Tenía que correr el riesgo, si no lo hacía, probablemente tú nunca lo hubieras hecho, por nervios" _– Me encanta su expresión, tan jovial, como si estuviera tratando con una niña –

"_¿Quieres tú ser mi novia? _– Wow, una de las cosas que jamás pensé decir -

"_Siempre lo he querido"_

"_Siempre será hasta que tú quieras"_ – Y me abrazó, de esos abrazos que se sienten en todo el cuerpo, para dar paso a un beso, el primero de los tantos que sus labios me regalaron, no sé si lo sabía pero me encanta que aprisione mi labio inferior en los suyos, así, sin movernos – "¿_Eso quiere decir que sí?"_

"_Por qué mejor no te lo demuestro allá" _– Respondió maliciosamente, apuntando a la recámara – "_En nuestra cama" _– Dios me bendiga y se apiade de mi -

"_¿Nuestra?"_

"_Después de lo que haremos, créeme, será nuestra; ¿me acompañas?"_

"_Siempre"_

Lo que sucedió allá, en nuestro lugar, eso, lo llevaré conmigo siempre, y por respeto a ella, estas manos no lo escribirán.

FIN

**N.A: **Querido lector, sé que quieres patearme las pelotas, por varias razones; que haya sido tan corto el fic, que duré años en actualizar y que haya terminado de esta manera, pero todo tiene un por qué, y pronto se escribirá. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y dejar sus comentarios, y en serio, se aceptan todos, de todos, propuestas, amenazas lo que sea. Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer.


End file.
